


if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Hartwin, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, M/M, daisy is the greatest, eggsy works in a sex shop, emotions and shit, harry is a romantic bastard, harry loves daisy more than he loves eggsy tbh, i have a feeling this will be relatively long so pls hang in there, poor!eggsy, roxy works in a sex shop, sexually awkward!harry hart, sick!michelle, super secret spy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Harry walked through the aisles awkwardly, scanning over the shelves for anything that caught his eye. Which was absolutely nothing. He’d been contemplating asking the green - eyed lad behind the counter for help, but he was too embarrassed. It’s his job to help. I’m sure he’s heard weirder questions, he though with a sigh. He’d just made up his mind about asking when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around, finding the aforementioned green – eyed lad from behind the counter looking at him curiously.orthe one where eggsy works in a sex shop and harry comes in on a lonely night and has no idea what he's doing





	1. The Education Of Harry Hart

**Author's Note:**

> so, welcome to what will surely be an interesting adventure for all of us
> 
> the next chapter should be up in the next day or so, i'm just smoothing it out a little
> 
> title comes from the song 'I Found' by Amber Run, which was the song in the first hartwin fanvid i ever watched  
> here's the fanvid if you want to watch it which i would suggest because it's great  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7l4Rjh5l4s

Harry walked through the aisles awkwardly, scanning over the shelves for anything that caught his eye. Which was absolutely nothing. He’d been contemplating asking the green - eyed lad behind the counter for help, but he was too embarrassed. _It’s his job to help. I’m sure he’s heard weirder questions_ , he though with a sigh. He’d just made up his mind about asking when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around, finding the aforementioned green – eyed lad from behind the counter looking at him curiously.

“Need any help, bruv? It’s just that you’ve kinda been walking round for the past half hour.” The guy looked at him curiously.

Harry felt his face heat up, avoiding eye contact. _For goodness sakes, Galahad, you’re a bloody spy! Pull yourself together!_ “I am in need of something; I’m just not sure of what it is.”

“Could ya be a bit more specific?” The guy gestured for him to elaborate.

“I, uh… I need a toy – maybe a vibrator? I haven’t the slightest clue really; I’ve never owned anything like this before.”

“Follow me.” The guy smiled, leading him down to the other end of the store into a different section. “Now, I’m gonna assume it’s for you, yeah bruv?”

“That is correct, yes.” Harry said cautiously.

“It’s okay mate, calm down, I ain’t gonna judge ya for your sexuality.” The guy laughed quietly.

“You aren’t?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Bruv, I work in a sex shop. We got a male section for a reason, yeah? And I’d be proper shit if I did, considerin’ I’m gay and all that.” He shrugged, looking over the items on the shelf. “Anyway, ya know what kind of toy ya need?”

“Not really, no. I can hardly tell the difference between all these… things.” Harry said in embarrassment.

“All good, mate, I’ll give ya a quick lesson. So ya got dildos, which are your basic substitute for a dick. Ya got vibrators, which are pretty much the same except they vibrate. There’s fleshlights for people who top, and then there’s all the other shit like sex dolls and cock rings and clamps and whatever else.” The guy said, laughing slightly as Harry tried to process all the information.

“What would you suggest?” Harry asked.

“Depends. Top or bottom?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never, uh, that is to say – this is all rather new territory for me.”

The guy reached up to take a few items off the shelf, showing them all to Harry. “So, you a pain kinda person or nah?”

“Definitely not.”

He placed one object back on the shelf before turning to Harry. “I’d say start off with either of these.” The guy held out two products for Harry; a dildo and a vibrator, around the same size and not too big. “They shouldn’t hurt as long as ya make sure you’re stretched enough, so be careful of that, ‘kay?”

Harry nodded, taking the objects from him. “Anything else that I should know?”

“Make sure ya don’t push ‘em in too far, that don’t end well. And make sure ya use tons of lube. No such thing as too much lube. And if ya end up hurtin’ yourself, get your boyfriend to take ya to the doctor.”

“Ah, yes, well... I may have to find other arrangements if that happens to be the case, considering I don’t have a boyfriend.” Harry said awkwardly.

“Ah, single pringle. I know the feeling bruv.”

Harry began to laugh, almost dropping the objects he was holding. “Single pringle, my goodness. I’ve been single for quite some time, but I’ve never heard that one before.”

“Oh, fuck off.” The guy laughed, swatting Harry’s arm lightly. Harry followed him back to the front counter, grabbing a bottle of lube of the way. He placed objects on the counter, pulling out his wallet as the guy scanned his purchases. “Right, that’s $30 all together.”

“I thought it was $50?” Harry said in confusion.

“Yeah, ya get a cute guy discount.” The guy said, smiling as he scanned Harry’s credit card.

Harry felt himself blush – _you’re a bloody spy_ – looking at the floor. “Oh – I, uh… I’m not – you really needn’t -”

“Don’t start, you’re cute. Old enough to be me dad, but still cute. And I already done it, nothin’ I can do ‘bout it now.” The guy smirked, handing Harry his bag. Harry thanked him, turning to walk out the door before going back to the counter and taking out his receipt, writing something down quickly before passing it to the guy. “Just in case you’d like to help me try them out.” He smiled, leaving the store without another word. The guy watched as he left, picking up the receipt and smiling as he saw the older man’s number written on it.


	2. I Like Dogs, But I Ain't Got A Place Full O' Dead Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is!! welcome back to this monstrosity!! I would have put this up yesterday, but it didn't have the roxy scene or the daisy scene, and I just wanted to finish off the day.
> 
> i also just want to clarify that in this daisy is about 6, so that's why she can talk
> 
> texts from harry are in italics  
> texts from eggsy are bold and in italics
> 
> xoxo

Harry was sitting at his desk, shuffling through paperwork for Merlin when his phone rang. He glanced at the number, and, not recognising it, hesitantly answered.

“Hello?”

“Uh hi. It’s the bloke from the sex shop.”

Harry blushed, quickly composing himself even though the guy couldn’t see him. “Oh, sorry about that. How’s the morning treating you?”

“Yeah, not bad. I was wonderin’ if ya were busy today?”

Harry shut the folder on his desk, putting it away hastily. “Uh, no, I’m entirely free.”

“I was thinkin’ we could maybe grab a coffee or somethin’ later on? Only if ya want to.”

“Oh, yes. That sounds lovely. Did you have a particular establishment in mind?” Harry asked, trying to ignore the fact that he felt like a schoolboy all over again.

“Uh, I really wasn’t expectin’ ya to say yes, so I didn’t think of anythin’.”

“There’s a rather nice place down on the corner of Saville Row that would be good.”

“Yeah, sounds good bruv. Suppose I’ll see ya there then. Does 1:30 work for ya?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Harry replied.

“Catch ya, cutie.” The guy replied, hanging up just in time to miss the strangled noise that came from Harry’s throat. He glanced at the time on his phone, realising he had just over half an hour to be ready. He hurriedly shoved his work folders back into the desk before scrambling to find some clean clothes from the back of his dresser, about to pull a shirt on when he realised he hadn’t showered. He quickly ran to the bathroom and showered, hurriedly getting dressed before grabbing his wallet and running out the door. He walked up to the coffee shop, walking inside and seeing a familiar head of brown hair standing in line. He walked up, tapping the younger man on the shoulder. He turned around, smiling at Harry.

“Hey, um… oh shit – I just remembered I never asked for ya name.” The guy laughed, looking embarrassed.

“Ah, yes. Harry.” Harry held his hand out.

“Eggsy.” Eggsy shook Harry’s hand, squeezing it lightly before letting go. They stood in line silently until it was their turn, ordering their coffee’s and stepping to the side. “So, Harry… how are ya?” Eggsy asked awkwardly.

“I’m rather good, thank you. How about yourself?”

“Bloody tired to be honest with ya. I worked until two in the morning.” Eggsy replied, yawning slightly.

“That sounds dreadful.” Harry said, stepping forward to collect their coffees as their names were called. He handed Eggsy’s drink to him, sitting down at a table near the window. “I don’t mean to pry, but how exactly did you end up working in a sex shop?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

Eggsy laughed a little, sipping from his drink. “Just needed money, didn’t care where I got it. I been workin’ there for three years and my mum still don’t know. What do you do?”

Harry never considered that this was a regular question to ask on a date. _Fuck._ “I own a tailor’s shop just up the street. Kingsman, it’s called.” Harry shrugged, internally praising himself for such a smoothly-told lie.

“Fancy. Explains why I ain’t seen you in nothing but a suit before.”

“I suppose that would explain it, yes. Are you studying at the moment?”

“Nah, dropped outta school to join the marines. I woulda stayed there, but me mum went mental, bangin’ on about losin’ me as well as me dad.” Eggsy continued at Harry’s confused expression. “Dad got killed in the army. Separated from his squad or somthin’. Dunno much, really. Mum don’t like to talk about it.”

“You must have a lot of spare time then, if you aren’t studying?”

“Mmm, that’d be why you came into the shop, I reckon? Lots o’ spare time.” Eggsy winked, earning a slightly embarrassed smile from Harry.

“I am occasionally lucky enough to get some time off, yes.” Harry said in embarrassment.

“Lucky you.” Eggsy snorted through a mouthful of coffee, causing most of the sip he’d taken to end up down the front of his shirt. “Fuck.”

Harry grabbed a handful of napkins from the edge of the table and passed them to Eggsy, who took them thankfully and proceeded to wipe the coffee off his shirt as best he could.

They finished their drinks as they talked quietly, standing up and walking outside.

“Where’s your car, bruv?” Eggsy asked.

“I walked here. I live just around the corner.” Harry explained.

“Do ya want me to, like, walk ya home or somethin’?” Eggsy asked a little nervously.

“You could drive me home and stay for a bit if you’d like?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Eggsy said, gesturing for Harry to follow him. They got into Eggsy’s car, which was parked across the street, Harry directing the younger man to his house. They pulled up out the front and Eggsy’s jaw dropped. “Never told me ya lived in such a fancy joint.”

“It’s not that fancy.” Harry said.

“Bruv, I reckon my place is the size of your kitchen or somethin’!” Eggsy said. He grinned as Harry got out of the car, rushing to open Eggsy’s door as well

“Such a gentleman.” He laughed.

“I better be.” Harry said with a grin, opening the front door and letting himself and Eggsy in. He shut the front door and turned around to find Eggsy staring at him. “This place is bloody huge.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s really not. Anyway, would you like something to eat?”

“What do ya have?” Eggsy smiled as Harry lead him into a large kitchen. Harry opened the fridge and looked through the shelves before turning to Eggsy.

“Apparently I have everything.”

“Cupcakes?” Eggsy asked.

“You’re such a child. But I do happen to have some cupcakes.” Harry went to the fridge and pulled out a plastic container of cupcakes, setting it on the bench. He sat up on a chair at the counter, gesturing for Eggsy to sit next to him. They each grabbed a cupcake, Harry talking about how many spare cupcakes he had after his niece’s birthday party.

“Not tryna be mean, bruv – but what’s with all the fuckin’ butterflies?”

“I like butterflies.” Harry shrugged.

Eggsy snorted. “I like dogs, but I ain’t got a place full o’ dead ones.”

“Dogs take up a little more room than butterflies. But if you’re interested, I do have a stuffed dog as well.”

“Fuck off, ya do not.”

“Yes, I’ll show you.” Harry stood up, gesturing for Eggsy to follow him. He walked down the hall and pushed open his bathroom door, standing aside for Eggsy to see in.

“Ya got your dog stuffed? I was kiddin’ about that, by the way.”

“I don’t have a large number of them, just Mr. Pickles.”

“Suppose ya ain’t too weird then, if it’s just one.” Eggsy laughed. Harry smiled, walking back to the kitchen with Eggsy, watching as the younger man began to eat another cupcake, seemingly investing his time in licking off the icing. The sight was a little too much for Harry, who made himself very interested in looking at his shoelaces while Eggsy complained about customers at work. He finally lifted his head to ask if Eggsy wanted another drink, laughing slightly.

“What?” Eggsy asked self-consciously.

“You have a bit of – um… icing.” Harry said, pointing at Eggsy’s face.

“Where?”

“Here.” Harry said, bringing his hand up and running his finger over the corner of Eggsy’s mouth to collect the white icing that was there. He thought for a moment before pressing his finger against his own lips, slowly licking off the icing. Eggsy swallowed audibly as he watched Harry, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. Harry broke his gaze, standing up to pull a water bottle out of the fridge. He gave one to Eggsy as well, taking him into the living room. Harry, gentleman that he is, allowed Eggsy to pick a film, the latter deciding on My Fair Lady (he honestly was just full of surprises). Eggsy stood up once the movie had finished, pulling out his phone to check the time. “I reckon I should get goin’.”

“Right now?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I have a shift in about an hour.” Eggsy said, calm on the surface, but Harry could sense the stress underneath.

“You should have said something, I don’t want you to be late because of me.” Harry stood up, walking with Eggsy to the front door. He opened the door, looking at Eggsy awkwardly. “I rather hope you had a nice time today.”

“Yeah, I did. Would ya wanna do it again sometime?”

“I’d be delighted.” Harry said, trying to keep his cool. Eggsy smiled as he walked out to his car, waving at Harry who was still standing at the front door. He pulled out of the driveway and made his way home, a light blush covering his cheeks when he thought about Harry.

***

Harry decided to check into Kingsman later that evening, his primary goal being to find Merlin and make the man listen to his problems. It wasn’t long before he located said tech wizard in his office, seating himself across from the man as he began to speak.

“Merlin, it seems I have a dilemma.”

“Well, Galahad, you’ll have another one if you don’t get your paperwork done.” Merlin replied, not looking up from his work.

 _Shit._ “Uh, yes – sorry about that Merlin, you’ll have it all in the next few days… probably.”

“Right. So, what’s this dilemma?”

“As it happens, I’ve found myself in a situation where I’m a little, say, out of touch.”

“Meaning what, exactly?” Merlin asked, only looking up from his clipboard when Harry didn’t respond. “Harry, we’re spies. You can tell me or I’ll just find out myself.”

Harry gave a reluctant smile, sighing in defeat. “I went on a date this afternoon, and I realised the dating scene perhaps isn’t what it used to be.”

Merlin immediately perked up, his own files suddenly forgotten. “You were on a date? Who with?”

“Just a young lad I met when I was shopping yesterday.”

“When you say young…?”

“I don’t know. Early to mid-twenties, maybe?”

“Jesus, Harry. You’re not going to get bloody smitten, are you?”

“Of course not, why would you think that?”

Merlin sighed. “I know how you are. You think you’re just doing some harmless flirting, and then all of a sudden I don’t stop hearing about the person for six months.”

“It wasn’t flirting, we did go on an actual date. It was a coffee date, but that still counts.”

“A coffee date took all day?” Merlin questioned.

“How do you mean?”

“Percival passed by your house around two o’clock to drop off some paperwork and he said you weren’t home. And I know you would have come straight here after the date was done.”

“Oh, well, he did come back home with me for a while.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, causing Harry to realise what he’d said. “Nothing like that, you bastard. We ate and watched My Fair Lady and then he left for work.”

“So you took the approach of feeding him to woo him?”

“Uh, sort of… I – Merlin?”

“Yes?”

Harry sighed. “I sucked icing off my finger. Right in front of him.”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry. Pull yourself together. You’re acting like a bloody schoolboy.”

“I haven’t got a clue what came over me. I only hope it didn’t come across as creepy. Although, he did ask to spend time with me again, so it mustn’t have bothered him too much.”

“When’s your next date?”

“I’m not sure. Should I call him, or will I seem desperate?”

“Harry, I say this because I care – that is the most cliché schoolboy remark I’ve ever heard. You sound like something right out of one of those bloody chick-flicks. Give yourself a night to calm down, and talk to him tomorrow.” Merlin sighed. “Now, go home and do your bloody paperwork before Arthur has your head on a plate.”

***

Roxy looked up from her magazine, internally preparing herself to deal with a customer, only to see Eggsy rushing through the door. “Hey Rox. Sorry I’m a bit late. Lost track o’ time.”

“Hey Eggsy, don’t worry about it.” Roxy paused for a moment. “You’re looking happy.”

“I suppose.” Eggsy shrugged, failing to hide his smile.

“Alright, spill. What happened?” Roxy grinned, putting her elbows on the counter and leaning forward excitedly.

Eggsy blushed furiously, his grin growing to match Roxy’s. “Went on a date today.”

“Fuck off, why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because I didn’t tell ya.”

“I want every single detail. Where did you meet him? Where did you go today? What’s his name? How old is he? What’s he like?”

“First of all, Rox – chill the fuck out, yeah?” Eggsy laughed. “I met him in here. He came in last night, walked ‘round for about half an hour lookin’ confused as fuck. I helped him out, gave him a cute guy discount, he gave me his number.”

“You met him not even twenty-four hours ago?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, followed up with his trademark bitch-face. “You wanna judge me, or ya wanna hear the rest of the story?”

“Go on.”

“I called him this mornin’ to ask if he was free, and we went to some proper posh coffee place up on Saville Row.”

“God, he isn’t a sugar daddy, is he?”

Eggsy laughed, flipping Roxy the finger. “Fuck off, he ain’t a sugar daddy. I reckon he’s gotta be loaded though, told me he owns a tailor’s shop just up from where we were today. Haven’t checked it out yet. Think he said it’s called Kingsman or somethin’.”

“That’s a fair effort for someone so young.” Roxy nodded in approval, only stopping when she realised Eggsy was avoiding her gaze. “Eggsy?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Roxy narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “How old is he?”

Eggsy bit his lip nervously, bringing a hand up to rub the sweat away from the back of his neck. “Dunno.”

“Eggsy.”

“I seriously dunno, Rox. Didn’t ask.”

“You know I can just look on the security cameras?” Roxy perked up. “Actually, I wanna know what he looks like, I’m doing it anyway.”

Eggsy raced to grab Roxy’s sleeve before she could move, his grip tightening in the fabric. “I wasn’t fuckin’ about, yeah? I dunno how old he is, exactly. But he’s older.”

“How much older?”

“Like, in his fifties, maybe?” Eggsy said, his body so full of embarrassment he felt like he could blow up at any moment.

Roxy was silent for a moment before bursting into laugher, holding herself up against the counter as she forced herself to not cry considering how hard she was laughing. She stood back up once she’d composed herself, seeing Eggsy watching her anxiously.

“Seriously, he’s in his fifties?”

“Just a guess.” Eggsy shrugged.

“And you’re sure he isn’t using you for sex or anything?”

“Roxy, no, it ain’t like that, mate. I ain’t even bloody hugged him yet. He seemed a bit shy, yeah?”

Roxy regarded him seriously for a moment. “As long as you’re sure. Do you want to go on another date with him?”

“Yeah, we was already talkin’ about doin’ it again when I left. I don’t wanna text him yet, though. Don’t wanna seem desperate.”

“You’re never desperate, you could get anyone you wanted. People practically hang off you.”

“Yeah, but not like him. All them ones hangin’ around me are just lookin’ for a shag. He’s real posh and that.” Eggsy smiled at the thought of Harry, causing Roxy to pretend to throw up behind the counter. “Fuck off, he ain’t posh in a bad way. Just wears suits and talks proper.” Eggsy hesitated before continuing. “I’m really into him, Rox.”

“You absolute sap, you’ve only been on one date with him.” Roxy grinned. “But tell me when your next one is so I can spy on you.”

Eggsy laughed, snatching his keys off the counter and throwing them at Roxy’s head.

***

Eggsy opened the front door quietly, turning around to slide the lock shut before sneaking into the living room. He smiled as he saw the small, blonde haired girl asleep on the couch, snuggled up with her teddy bear. Eggsy went into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk, going back into the living room and sitting beside the couch. He shook the girl’s shoulder lightly, smiling as she opened her eyes.

“Got ya some milk.” He said, offering her the drink. She took it slowly as not to spill it, taking a small sip.

“Thank you.” She said quietly. Her eyes flickered to the clock before she looked back at Eggsy. “You’re back late. Is everything okay?”

“Just took a while to close up at work. Lots o’ new stock.” Eggsy confirmed, smiling as the girl’s expression softened. “Now, dinner. Do ya want soup or tinned spaghetti?”

“Soup please. Do we have any bread?”

Eggsy stood up and went back to the kitchen, looking in the bread bin. “We got one slice left, do ya want it?” He called.

“Yes please.” The girl called back, sipping her milk and snugging back into the couch. Eggsy heated up some soup, buttering the last piece of bread before putting it next to one of the bowls on their makeshift table – an assorted collection of books and boxes with a plank of wood on top. He called for the girl, smiling as she skipped into the kitchen, teddy bear in hand. She sat up at her own spot, seating the bear next to her as always. Eggsy sat opposite her as they had their soup, looking up as she said his name.

“This is for you.” The girl said, holding out half of her piece of bread.

Eggsy took it from her happily, placing it beside him. “Thanks. How was your day?”

“Okay I guess. I played dolls with teddy and I looked around in your room.”

“You did what?”

“Just kidding.” The girl giggled at Eggsy, causing him to smile and flick a piece of bread at her, which she ate happily after it landed in her lap. They finished their dinner and Eggsy quickly washed up, going back into the living room and sitting on the floor beside the couch, which was once again occupied by the girl.

“What story do ya want tonight?” Eggsy asked, moving to the bookshelf.

“Uh… Cinderella!” She decided excitedly.

Eggsy pulled the book out of its place on the shelf, looking at the girl curiously. “Ya had Cinderella last night, are ya sure you don’t want somethin’ else?”

“No. Cinderella please.” She said adamantly. Eggsy chuckled and sat next to the couch again, opening the old book to the first page.

“Once upon a time…” He read through the story, the girl giggling as he did the voices just right. He shut the book with a content sigh as he finished the story, looking up to see the girl looking at him curiously. “You’re usually asleep when I finish the story, what’s up?”

“It’s just that… do you think – will things get better for us like they do for Cinderella?” She asked with wide, innocent eyes. Eggsy looked at her sadly, reaching up to hold her hand. “Honestly, I dunno. I can’t say nothin’ for certain, but I’ll try to do what I can for us, yeah?”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Eggsy nodded, leaning over to kiss the girl’s forehead before tucking the blankets around her feet. “Good night Dais. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Eggsy.” She smiled as Eggsy switched off the lights, listening as he went into his bedroom. Eggsy was almost asleep when he heard his phone beep, picking it up to see a text from Harry. _Would you happen to be free on Tuesday?_

Eggsy quickly typed back a reply, not bothering to check his work roster – Roxy would understand. **_Yeah, I am._**

_Do you fancy coming to the cinema with me?_

**_Would love to, but I ain’t got much spare cash right now._** He replied. Or any for that matter, Eggsy thought.

_I’ll pay. I am taking you out, after all. It’s only right that I pay._

**_Like a date?_ **

_Yes. Only if you want to, that is._

**_I’d love to. Gotta work tomorrow so I should go & get some sleep, but I’ll text you later._ **

_Of course. Don’t want to deprive you of your beauty sleep. Not that you need it._

**_Haha, thanks. You ain’t too bad yourself._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an extra bit of clarification: roxy owns the store
> 
> pls stay tuned for the next chapter  
> i don't know when it will be up because i haven't actually written it yet  
> but within like a week or so maybe
> 
> pls feel free to comment and if i've made any errors in this pls let me know
> 
> xoxo


	3. The Interrogation Techniques Of Daisy Unwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short chapter, but I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING
> 
> i'm in the middle of my exams right now so updating might be a little all over the place, but i'll do it when i can xoxo

Eggsy was woken up on Sunday morning by the means of two small hands on his face. “Eggsy. Wake up.”

He cracked open his eyes to see his already-dressed little sister leaning over him, teddy in hand. “What is it?”

“You said we could go and see mummy today.”

Eggsy sat up, looking at the time on his phone. “Sorry Daisy, I forgot. Lemme get dressed an’ get somethin’ to eat and then we’ll go, yeah?”

“Okay.” Daisy smiled, skipping out of the room and assumedly going back to the couch to play with her dolls. Eggsy dragged himself off his mattress and got dressed, making his way out to the kitchen. He poured two small glasses of juice, taking one to his sister. “Have you had anything to eat yet?” He asked. The girl shook her head, her hair flicking around in her face. Eggsy went back to the kitchen and came back with a breakfast muffin for each of them; butter for Daisy, honey for Eggsy. They ate quickly, drinking their juice before going out to the car. They drove in silence before Eggsy pulled up to the large, white brick building, holding Daisy’s hand tightly as they entered the building and walked up to the hospital reception desk.

The woman he’d grown to know as Linda looked up, smiling widely at him. “Just here for a visit?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, you know where to go darling.” She said. Eggsy thanked her and walked through the access doors, walking up the stairs until he made it to his mother’s corridor. He went to her room, knocking before opening the door quietly, peering into the room. His mother looked up, beaming at him. “Eggsy, babe, I didn’t hear you knock! Come in!”

Eggsy moved forward happily, letting Daisy run past him and up to the bed. “Mummy!” She yelled, dragging herself up onto the edge of the bed to hug her mother.

“Careful Dais.” Eggsy warned. Daisy crawled off her mother slightly, sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed with her teddy. Eggsy walked over to give his mother a hug, sitting in the seat beside the bed. “How do ya feel?”

“Not any worse, not any better. Just average. How about you two?” She shrugged.

“That’s better than nothin’. And I just been workin’ and payin’ bills. Ya know how it is.” Eggsy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Eggsy read me Cinderella mummy! Three times! He does the voices really good. And I accidentally snapped the leg of one of my dolls, but Eggsy fixed it for me and now she’s okay again!” Daisy explained.

“That’s great! Maybe I’ll read you a story next time?” Their mother suggested. Daisy nodded excitedly, smiling at her mother. They talked for a few more hours, standing up reluctantly when the nurse came in to say that visiting hours had finished. “Thank you both for coming to visit. I really do feel bad that we can’t be together all the time.” Their mother said a little sadly.

Daisy hugged her mother tightly again, kissing her cheek. “I love you too mummy. We can come visit on Tuesday.”

“Not Tuesday. I got an extra shift then. Wednesday though.” Eggsy said quickly. He gave him mother a hug, brushing her hair back against the pillow. “Love ya too, mum. We miss ya like crazy.”

“Thanks, Eggsy. I miss you guys too. Have fun until I see you next.” She said with a sad smile as they walked to the door. They both waved to her as they left, going back home. Eggsy heated up some tinned spaghetti for their dinner, reading Daisy her story and tucking her in.

***

Eggsy was woken up on Tuesday morning by the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it quickly as to not wake up Daisy, whispering down the phone.

“Hello?”

“Eggsy, why are you whispering?” Harry asked.

“I ain’t whisperin’, just got bad reception is all.” Eggsy lied.

“Fair enough. Anyway, are we still on for today?”

“Yeah, o’ course. What time was it again?”

“11:30. Perhaps if we get there at 11 we can get a better seat?” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll meet ya there. Bye.”

“Bye Eggsy.” Eggsy smiled as their conversation ended, taking a quick shower before getting dressed and grabbing his phone and car keys. He made his way out into the living room to wake up Daisy, getting them both breakfast muffins. Daisy ate quickly, kissing his little sister’s forehead when he was done.

“Right, I’m off ta work now. Ya know the rules?” Eggsy asked.

“Don’t answer the door. Keep the curtains shut. Don’t leave the house.” Daisy nodded.

“Good. I’ll see ya later.” Daisy said, blowing the girl a kiss before going out to his car. He made it to the movie theatre just before 11, walking inside to see Harry waiting for him. He walked up to Harry, quickly hugging him before stepping back.

“I got our tickets already. Would you like to go pick our food so we can get a good seat?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiled, holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry took Eggsy’s hand happily, taking him to buy some popcorn and drinks, getting a bag of skittles for them to share. Eggsy fiddled with the edge of his popcorn bucket once they had sat down in the theatre, not sure if now was the time to say anything. He eventually settled on leaning over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for this, Harry.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome Eggsy.” Harry whispered back, bringing his arm up to wrap around Eggsy’s shoulders. They spent the whole movie like that, Eggsy tucked into Harry’s side – as much as the theatre seats would allow – feeding each other skittles and popcorn. They pulled apart as the movie finished and the light’s turned on, standing up and getting rid of their rubbish – with Harry shoving the half-full bag of skittles into Eggsy’s pocket. They made their way outside, going up to Eggsy’s car. “Did ya walk again?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. It really is helpful being so close to everything.”

“I reckon it would be.”

“Would you like come over again? Even just for a little while?” Harry asked, obviously hopeful.

Eggsy’s thoughts went back to Daisy before he shook his head lightly. “I’d love ta, but I got shit to do today.”

“Oh. That’s perfectly fine.” Harry said, a little disappointed.

Eggsy grabbed Harry’s hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. “Harry, it ain’t that I don’t wanna come over, I just got a lot to do today. I’ll make sure I can come over next time, yeah?” He assured the older man.

“You’d like there to be a next time?” Harry asked hopefully, his eyes shining.

“Yeah, only if ya want that too…” Eggsy said a little shyly.

“I’d positively love for there to be a next time.” Harry said, stepping forward to hug Eggsy tightly, resting his head on top of the younger man’s as he felt arms wrapping around him. “I’ll call you.” He mumbled into Eggsy’s hair, breathing in his scent. He made to pull back but Eggsy’s arms circled around him even tighter, keeping him there. Eggsy released him after a few moments, giving him a smile.

“I’ll be waitin’.” He replied, getting into his car and waving at Harry before he pulled out on to the road. He went to the store to buy some more bread and milk before paying a few bills at the post office. He made his way home, carrying his groceries inside and sliding the lock shut. He put the food in the kitchen, taking the skittles out of his pocket and hiding them for after dinner. He went into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Daisy. “How’s ya day been?” He asked.

“It’s been okay. Except for you lying. That wasn’t fun.” She mumbled, not looking at him.

“When did I lie to ya?”

“I might be six but I’m not silly. You said you were going to work this morning, but you weren’t in your work clothes when you left.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Me uniform was dirty. Roxy told me ta just come in my normal clothes.”

“Stop lying. Your uniform is in the bathroom and it’s clean. Tell me why you left.” She said, obviously getting upset. Eggsy wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

“Don’t go getting’ upset now, Dais. I’ll tell you. Ya gotta promise to keep it a secret though.” Eggsy pulled away from her, looking at her seriously.

“Promise.” She nodded.

“Do ya know what it means to be gay?”

The girl thought for a moment. “No.”

“It’s when a boy loves another boy.” Eggsy explained cautiously.

Daisy tilted her head to the side and looked at him in confusion. “Boys can like boys?”

“Yeah. Ya know how when we read your stories, the prince always falls in love with the princess?” Daisy nodded as Eggsy continued. “If the prince was gay, he’d fall in love with another prince instead.”

“Why were you gone today? What does a boy liking another boy have to do with it?” Daisy asked.

“Dais, I’m gay. I like boys.” Eggsy said nervously. _Why nervously, she’s only six?_

“Okay, cool.” Daisy said indifferently, making Eggsy sigh in relief.

“Lately I been seein’ someone. A boy.”

“Huh? I see boys all the time. I see you, I see Mr. Valentine next door, I see mummy’s doctor… Why does it matter that you see boys?”

“No, Dais. I been goin’ out with him. Like, on dates.” Eggsy clarified.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Daisy asked innocently.

Eggsy sighed. “I dunno for sure. But I really like him, Daisy. I’d like him to be me boyfriend. We was on a date today, that’s why I left.”

“Was your date nice?”

“Yeah. We went to the movies. Had a bit of a cuddle an’ shared some popcorn with him.” Eggsy said, smiling at the memory.

“Are you going to go on another date with him?”

“I wanna, and he wants to as well. I just gotta find time. I’m always workin’ or lookin’ after you.”

“You don’t need to look after me. I can do it myself.” Daisy said indignantly.

“I don’t want nothin’ to happen to ya.”

“Fine. But you have to go on another date soon.”

“We will. Now, I’m gonna go take a nap, yeah? I actually gotta work tonight.” He said, standing up and walking to his bedroom. He was only just opening his door when he felt Daisy’s arms around his legs, hugging him tightly. He turned around and picked her up, letting her arms fall around his shoulders.

“I love you Eggsy. I don’t care that you like boys. I just want you to be happy.” She said, squeezing him tightly. Eggsy put her down, smiling at her.

“Love you too, Dais. I want both of us ta be happy.” Eggsy leaned down to kiss her forehead, watching her run back to the living room before taking his nap.


	4. Now I Know Why You Like Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back  
> back again
> 
> it's me, comin' at ya with a short ass chapter, but it's better than nothing

Eggsy was locking his car as he received a text from Roxy. _I just read your time sheet and you haven’t taken a day off in almost a year. You need to take a week or two off to make up for all the extra shifts you’ve done._

Eggsy read the message a few times before dialling Roxy’s number.

“Hey Eggsy.”

“Hey, I read your text. I ain’t takin’ any time off.”

“Why not?”

“I need the money. I got bills to pay. I gotta look after Daisy.”

“Eggsy, I don’t think you quite understand the point of holiday pay. It means that you still get paid for all of your shifts, even though you won’t actually be here. It sort of how the system works.”

“So what you’re sayin’ is that I get paid for workin’ without actually havin’ to work?” Eggsy questioned.

“Yeah. Anyway, I have a customer to talk to so I’ll talk to you later.” Roxy said, hanging up. Eggsy walked through the front door with a grin on his face, locking the door and bouncing into the living room, scooping Daisy up in his arms.

“Eggsy, put me down!” She said through a fit of giggles.

“Nope!” Eggsy said before poking her sides. He kept it up for a few minutes before putting her back down, sitting next to her breathlessly.

“What made you so happy?” Daisy asked curiously.

“I ain’t gotta go to work for a few weeks! I’ll still get money, don’t worry ‘bout that.” Eggsy added, seeing the look on his sister’s face.

“How does that work? Why do you still get the money?”

“Adult stuff, don’t worry ‘bout it, Dais.” Eggsy waved his hand absentmindedly.

“You know this means you have to call your maybe-boyfriend now, don’t you?”

“I ain’t gotta do nothin’. But I’ll give ‘im a bell anyway.” Eggsy pulled his phone out of his pocket, finding Harry in his contacts and hitting the call button.

“Hello Eggsy.”

“Hey. I just wanted to let ya know I got some time off work an’ I’m free whenever ya wanna see me again.”

“Wonderful! How about tomorrow?” Harry asked enthusiastically.

“Tomorrow works good, yeah.”

“Brilliant… do you think you could stay for a little while?” Harry asked quietly.

“Of course I can. Where do you want to go?”

“I want to take you somewhere nice. What about that little restaurant near the theatre?”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll see you there, maybe 1:30?”

“It’s a date. See you tomorrow.”

“See you.” Eggsy replied, hanging up the phone. Daisy was looking at him expectantly, her eyes wide.

“So? Are you and whatever his name is going on a date?” She asked.

“His name is Harry. I’m going on a date with him tomorrow afternoon. I promise I’ll be back before dinner. Speaking of which, we should have some dinner.” Eggsy said, walking to the kitchen. He heated up the only thing they had – chicken soup – and poured it into the bowls at the table, calling for Daisy. Eggsy sat down as Daisy bounced into the room, sitting up at the table with her teddy. Eggsy gave her a piece of bread, taking one for himself. He knew they probably shouldn’t have had a whole piece each, but tonight had been great and he wanted to treat himself – and Daisy, of course. Eggsy cleaned up after dinner, taking the carefully hidden skittles, grabbing a handful and putting the bag back in its hiding place. He walked into the living room, sitting next to Daisy and holding out his hand.

“I was thinking we could share these. As a treat.” Eggsy said, smiling at the ecstatic look on Daisy’s face.

“Woah! Where did you get these?” She asked incredulously.

“Harry and I were eating them today but we didn’t finish them and he gave me the rest of the bag.”

“Now I know why you like him.” Daisy said, taking a green one and popping it into her mouth. Eggsy grinned at her as they shared the skittles, laughing at their multi-coloured hands once they’d finished. He led Daisy to the sink in the kitchen to wash her hands, tucking her in before reading her bedtime story. Once she was asleep, Eggsy headed to the cupboard-sized room that was the bathroom, stripping off and quickly showering. He only bothered putting pyjama pants back on once he was dry, going to bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

***

Harry waited anxiously outside the restaurant, checking the clock on his phone. _It’s only 1:45, Harry. Calm down_. He couldn’t calm down and was about to call Eggsy when said brunette pulled up at the corner. He jumped out of his car, almost running to Harry.

“Sorry I’m late. I was helping a family member.” Eggsy said. He had been just about to leave when he heard a smash come from the kitchen. He had run in to find Daisy crying her eyes out, a broken glass on the floor and a piece of glass in her foot. Eggsy had to lift her onto the bench and retrieve the glass, patching up her foot before cleaning the mess to make sure she didn’t hurt herself while he was gone.

“It’s not a problem Eggsy.” Harry smiled, taking his hand discreetly and finding them a table in the corner. They had a peaceful lunch, Harry paying the whole bill much to Eggsy’s annoyance before they went to Harry’s house. Harry took Eggsy’s coat once they were inside, hanging it up next to his own.

“What would you like to do?” Harry asked.

“Watch tv? Cuddle?” Eggsy suggested quietly.

“Sounds wonderful.” Harry assured him, guiding him into the living room to sit on the couch. Eggsy sat beside him, snuggling into his side. Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy, bringing him closer as the he flicked through the channels for something interesting. They eventually ended up watching a Real Housewives marathon – Eggsy’s choice, _of course_ \- Harry smiling as Eggsy laughed and snuggled closer to him. Harry reluctantly let Eggsy get up when it started getting dark, walking him to the door. Harry hugged him tightly, smiling as Eggsy hugged him back. Harry pulled away after a while to look up at Eggsy, their faces only inches apart.

“Harry? What are we? We been on, like, three dates now. Are we a thing?” Eggsy blurted out all at once.

“Eggsy, I would love nothing more than for us to be together.” Harry smiled.

“So we’re together?” Eggsy asked.

“I would definitely say so, yes.” Harry confirmed, leaning down to kiss Eggsy softly. Eggsy melted into him, pouting as Harry pulled back.

“Well, I suppose I should let you get going. Call me, won’t you?” Harry asked a little insecurely.

“Of course I’ll call. I’ll call ya tonight.” Eggsy said, leaning up to peck him quickly. Harry gave Eggsy one last hug before he left, watching him pull out of the driveway.

***

Eggsy pulled out his keys, letting himself into the dimly-lit store. “Roxy!”

“In here!” Roxy’s voice came from the back room.

Eggsy practically skipped into the back room, running up to Roxy and hugging her.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Eggsy moved to sit on the box that Roxy had been writing on, grinning wildly. “Guess who’s official?”

“No way! You and Harry? When?”

Eggsy nodded. “Just now. I went round to his place to watch telly and before I left I sorta just started word-vomiting. Sayin’ how we’d been on a few dates together and I wanted us to be a thing and he was jus’ so sweet, Rox. Said he wouldn’t love anythin’ more than bein’ with me.”

“Oh god, that’s so fucking adorable.”

“I know. It’s so weird though, not bein’ single anymore. Like, it’s kinda weird to think that I got someone thinkin’ about me.”

“Oh god, don’t you dare go sappy on me.” Roxy laughed. “Anyway, does Daisy know?”

“She knows ‘bout him, but not that we’re official. I’ll tell her when I get home.” Eggsy stood up, cracking his back. “Do ya need any help?”

“Fair enough. And no, I’ve given you time off work for a bloody reason, so go home.” Roxy lightly shoved Eggsy in the direction of the door, earning herself an air kiss and a rude hand gesture before Eggsy disappeared.

***

Eggsy arrived home, later than expected due to the weather causing traffic build-ups. He slipped into the house, not at all surprised that Daisy was already fast asleep. He decided not to wake her up, instead going to his room and getting ready for bed, falling asleep with Harry on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry about the super slow updates, i promise i'm working really hard on it xoxo


	5. In Which Daisy Unwin Officially Has More Of Harry Hart's Heart Than Eggsy Does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooo it's me
> 
> i was gonna update yesterday but i had a family christmas thing and ughhh
> 
> a n y w a y
> 
> please have this slightly longer chapter as compensation because as of tomorrow i will be away camping until the 5th of january so I won't be updating
> 
> stay snazzy xoxo

_Beepbeepbeepbee-_

Eggsy switched off his alarm, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He had a moment of regular morning sluggishness, before the excitement from the previous day kicked in and put Eggsy into hyper drive. He quickly got dressed, going out to the living room to wake up his sister. He shook her shoulder, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Wake up, Dais.”

“Why?” Daisy mumbled, her eyes still shut.

“We’re gonna go an’ see mum today, yeah?”

“Can I have breakfast first?”

“O’ course ya can. We only got bread, I think… toast alright?”

“Yes thank you.”

“Sweet, I’ll get it started. You get dressed.” Eggsy bounded out of the living room, leaving a confused and groggy Daisy in his wake. It was not too long before Eggsy placed the toast on the table, sitting down and beginning to eat, calling Daisy into the kitchen.

“Have a good sleep, Dais?”

Daisy nodded. “Did you?”

“Yeah, great.”

A moment of energetic silence passed

“Eggsy?”

“Yeah, Dais?”

“You’re really happy. Is Harry your boyfriend now?” She asked through a mouthful of toast.

“He is now, yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just forgot, sorry. You was already asleep when I got back an’ I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

Daisy shrugged. “Oh, okay. When can I meet him?”

“I’m not sure. If you wanna meet him, I’m sure I can sort somethin’ out.”

“Thank you.”

***

Eggsy held Daisy’s hand as they crossed the road from the carpark to the hospital, only stopping once inside to wave a quick hello to Linda before continuing upstairs. They were walking along the 9th floor corridor, when suddenly –

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy turned around to see Harry standing by the elevator, smiling at him curiously. Eggsy felt Daisy’s grip on his hand tighten as she moved to hide behind his leg. Harry moved closer, crouching down so he was at a six-year-old height.

“Who are you?” Daisy asked quietly.

“I’m Harry.” He said, looking up to smile at Eggsy.

“This is my little sister Daisy.” Eggsy said.

“Are you the Harry that Eggsy always talks about?” She asked innocently. Harry looked up at Eggsy with amusement crossing his features before turning his attention back to Daisy.

“I might be. What does Eggsy say about Harry?” He asked with a smile.

“Eggsy says he’s handsome. Like the prince in Cinderella, but better. He told me that Harry’s cuddly like a teddy bear. And warm, really warm.” She said, proud of herself for remembering everything Eggsy had said.

“I think I might be that Harry.” He smiled, standing up to look at Eggsy, who was blushing fiercely.

“That means you’re my brother’s boyfriend.” Daisy said.

“Dais, keep your voice down.” Eggsy whispered.

“Why?” Daisy asked a little louder.

“Remember how I said that I like boys?” Eggsy said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Lots of people might not like me anymore if they knew that. Please just be a little quieter.”

“That’s dumb. But okay.” She shrugged, swinging her teddy bear around. “Eggsy?”

“Yeah?”

“You never told me that Harry was old.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened as he looked back and forward between Daisy and Harry.

“Dais, we don’t say things like that, alright? It ain’t nice.”

Daisy shrugged, obviously uncaring. “Oh, okay.”

Eggsy reluctantly turned his attention back to Harry, who was looking at him with amusement. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting one of my tailors, he broke his leg climbing up the steps when it was snowing last week. How about you two?” Harry asked.

Daisy cut in before Eggsy could answer. “We’re visiting our mummy. She’s sick. You should come and visit her too.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Dais.” Eggsy said uneasily.

“Why not?” Daisy and Harry said simultaneously.

Eggsy looked at Harry with a sigh. “Mum don’t know about you yet. I was gonna tell her today, but I suppose you can meet her at the same time and get any awkwardness outta the way.”

“Let’s goooo.” Daisy whined, pulling on Eggsy’s sleeve. He walked along the corridor with her, Harry right beside him. He knocked on his mother’s door, waiting for her call of ‘come in’, before entering. Daisy climbed up on the bed to hug her, taking her usual place at the end of the bed with her teddy. Eggsy shut the door before going over to his mum, hugging her carefully.

“Hey guys.” Their mother said before her eyes landed on Harry. “And who’s this?” She asked cheerily, now looking at Eggsy.

“Mum, this is Harry. Harry, this is me mum, Michelle.” Eggsy said.

“Lovely to meet you.” Harry said with a smile.

“You too sweetheart. Now Eggsy, is Harry a… friend of yours? Colleague?”

Daisy cut in once again, smiling widely. “Eggsy and Harry are boyfriends, mummy. Proper ones.”

Michelle beamed at her daughter’s outburst before looking at Eggsy curiously. “Proper ones, hm? When did this happen?” She asked.

“Yesterday. But I been seeing him for a few weeks now.” Eggsy said, taking Harry’s hand in his own.

“How lovely. You aren’t pregnant, are you Eggsy?” She laughed, earning a _look_ from Eggsy and a confused look from Daisy.

“Eggsy can’t get pregnant, can he?” She asked.

“No I can’t, Dais. Mum was just kidding.” Eggsy assured her.

“In all honesty, I’m happy for you both.” Michelle smiled sincerely. They both thanked her, Harry sitting in the chair beside the bed and pulling Eggsy into his lap. Eggsy rested against the older man comfortably, listening as Daisy animatedly told her mother about the squirrel in their front yard. They stayed for another few hours, getting up when visiting hours finished.

“We’ll come and visit ya again soon. Love you mum.” Eggsy said, leaning down to kiss his mother’s cheek.

“I love you mummy.” Daisy gave their mother another long hug before finally jumping off the bed.

“It was lovely to meet you.” Harry said, clutching Eggsy’s hand awkwardly.

“Thank you, you too. You come back and visit anytime.” She beamed at him. “Eggsy, love? Can I have a chat for sec before you go? In private?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy looked at Harry. “Would ya mind standin’ with Dais out there so she ain’t on her own?”

“Of course.” Harry nodded, kissing Eggsy’s cheek before taking Daisy’s hand and walking outside with her.

“What’s up?” Eggsy asked, sitting on the edge of his mum’s bed.

“How old is Harry?”

Eggsy sighed. “I dunno. I’d guess he’s in his fifties. I ain’t asked him yet.”

“And, uh… what exactly is the arrangement you two have?”

“What are you on -” Eggsy cut himself off, only just registering what his mum was implying. “Mum, he ain’t my sugar daddy, if that’s what you’re askin’.”

“Eggsy, you can tell me the truth.”

“I am, it’s nothin’ like that. All the blokes my age are just lookin’ for a shag, and I know Harry’s older and all, but he’s different. I’ve hardly bloody kissed him, let alone anythin’ else.” Eggsy felt his face heat up. “I’m really into him.”

“Alright, love. But you make sure you come and talk to me if you need to.”

“Yeah, o’ course.” Eggsy nodded, standing up. “Should probably get Dais home, but it was good seein’ ya again. We do miss ya.”

“I know you do, babe. But go on, get her home before she falls asleep in public.”

Eggsy gave his mum one last hug before leaving the room, grinning at the sight he was greeted with. Daisy was sitting on Harry’s lap, wearing his glasses and giggling as he tickled her. Daisy looked up through the wonky glasses when she heard Eggsy walk up to them, clinging to Harry’s coat.

“Eggsy, I like Harry too.”

Eggsy grinned, winking at Harry before prying – or attempting to pry – Daisy away from Harry.

“No, I wanna stay with Harry.”

“Dais, we gotta go home. It’s gettin’ late.”

“Can’t Harry come with us?”

“I dunno. He might have things to do.”

“I don’t. I can come over.” Harry said.

“Good, let’s go.” Daisy said. “I want to go in Harry’s car.” She turned to Harry. “Can I go in your car?”

“Of course you can, little flower.” Harry smiled before looking at Eggsy. “You just drive in front of me so I know where to go, won’t you?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy said, kissing Harry’s forehead before going to his car. Daisy followed Harry to his car, flailing her legs as he lifted her up into the passenger seat. She looked at him as they began to follow Eggsy, smiling shyly.

“You let me sit in the front. Eggsy doesn’t let me sit in the front.” She said.

“Consider it a treat. It’s our little secret, okay?” Harry whispered, bringing a finger to his lips.

“Okay.” Daisy said, bringing her finger to her lips and giggling. Harry smiled at the girl as he drove, eventually parking beside Eggsy’s car when he stopped. Eggsy got out of his car and walked over to where Harry and Daisy were already waiting for him. Harry watched as Eggsy climbed up the broken front steps of a small house. Eggsy was right – it probably was the size of his living room, maybe even smaller. Eggsy unbolted the door, stepping aside to let Harry and Daisy through before shutting it behind himself and locking it again.

“It’s all pretty simple.” Eggsy said, pointing to each room. “Kitchen, living room, bathroom, my room.”

“It’s cute.” Harry said, smiling at Eggsy as Daisy ran into the living room.

“Cute? Are you makin’ fun of me?” Eggsy asked, a little hurt.

“Oh goodness, Eggsy, no. Of course not. It really is quite cute.” Harry assured him. Eggsy nodded unsurely, gesturing for Harry to sit in the living room as he walked to his bedroom. Harry saw the tears that had welled in Eggsy’s eyes, deciding to leave him be for a few minutes as he sat on the couch. Daisy looked up at him, immediately introducing him to each and every one of her dolls.

“That’s quite a collection you’ve got there.” Harry said, once Daisy had finished.

“Yeah. I have all of them except the mermaid. She’s too expensive but I’m saving so hopefully this birthday I can get one.” Daisy said.

“I’m sure you’ll get the mermaid one day.”

“Maybe, my birthday’s only next week. Harry, why is Eggsy crying?” Daisy asked all of a sudden.

“What makes you think that he’s crying?”

“I can hear him. I’m used to it, he does it a lot. I thought that he might not do it so much now that he has you.” Daisy said airily.

Harry was silent for a second, frowning as he heard faint sobbing coming from the other side of the wall. “I’m not sure. I’ll go and have a talk to him.” Harry said, standing up. Daisy nodded, going back to her dolls as Harry knocked on Eggsy’s bedroom door. “Eggsy? Might I come in?”

“Whatever.” Came Eggsy’s muffled voice. Harry opened the door slowly, shutting it behind him as he moved to sit on Eggsy’s bed. Well, mattress, technically. He rubbed Eggsy’s back soothingly, calming the younger man down.

“What’s wrong Eggsy?” Harry asked with concern.

“Me. My house. Everything.” Eggsy sobbed quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“Look at us Harry. You live in a giant house all by yourself. You have so much money and you never seem to work. My house is the size of your living room. I spend all my time eating tinned spaghetti and working, and I have nothin’. Parts of my house don’t even have a ceiling, Harry. I’m pathetic.” Eggsy said, beginning to cry even harder. Harry grabbed Eggsy’s shoulders, sitting him up straight before hugging him tightly.

“Shh, Eggsy, please don’t cry. I don’t care about your house or how much money you have. I care about you. About us. I had no idea about any of this before today, and my feelings for you haven’t changed one bit.”

“Really?” Eggsy asked, his tears soaking Harry’s shoulder.

“Of course. I wasn’t making fun of you before Eggsy, it really is quite cute. I promise, darling.” Harry assured him. Eggsy looked up, giving him a watery smile.

“Nah, ’s alright. Anyway, I should probably check on Daisy.” Eggsy stood up, pulling Harry up with him. He was about to reach for the door when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go out to dinner.” Harry said quickly.

“I – I can’t. I gotta watch Dais.”

“She can come with us.” Harry shrugged.

“Are you sure it ain’t too much?”

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous. Have you ever actually taken her to a restaurant?” Harry asked cautiously.

“Nah. Ain’t ever had the money for it.”

“Well, I think she’s going to be pleasantly surprised.”

“Thank you Harry.” Eggsy said, pulling the older man into a tight hug.

“Anytime my dear.” Harry said. “Now, you get changed into some clothes that aren’t stained with tears, and I’ll go get Daisy.”

Eggsy nodded, smiling as Harry left the room. He wandered into the living room, sitting down beside Daisy.

“Is Eggsy still upset?” She asked, looking up from her dolls.

“Not anymore, he’ll be fine. He’s actually getting changed now so we can go out to dinner.”

“Okay. Have fun.” Daisy replied.

“No Daisy, not just Eggsy and I. You too.” Harry smiled.

Daisy looked at him with wide eyes. “You want me to come with you?”

“Of course I do. I’ll just tell Eggsy we’ll be in the car.” Harry said, going over to where Eggsy’s door was still open. He stuck his head through the gap, smiling as Eggsy jumped. “It’s just me. I’m going to wait in the car with Daisy. Come out when you’re ready and we can go, okay?”

“Okay, thanks.” Eggsy smiled at him. Harry went back out to the living room, taking Daisy’s hand and walking her out to the car. He put her up into the back seat, clicking in her seatbelt and sitting in the driver’s seat just as Eggsy walked out of the house. Once everyone was in the car, Harry drove them to a restaurant in the city.

***

Harry pulled up in front of Eggsy’s house, turning around to smile at Daisy. “Did you have fun?”

She nodded tiredly, yawning a little.

“It was great. Thanks babe.” Eggsy smiled, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“My pleasure.” Harry said, taking Eggsy’s hand over the centre console.

“Harry? Are you having a sleepover?” Daisy asked.

Harry looked at Eggsy, who nodded in allowance. “I think I am.”

“Eggsy, it’s cold. I want to go inside.” She whined. Eggsy smiled, getting out of the car and retrieving his little sister from the back seat, carrying her inside. Harry locked the car and followed his boyfriend inside, the brunette locking the door before taking Daisy to her couch. He tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Can you read me Cinderella again?”

“Of course.” Eggsy took the book from the shelf, taking his place on the floor and gesturing for Harry to sit next to him. He began to read once Harry was sitting next to him, hugging the older man closer to him. About halfway through the story, he looked up to see Daisy fast asleep. He smiled fondly, shutting the book and standing up quietly. He took Harry’s hand and led him to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Harry smiled as Eggsy took a pillow from the pile of things in the corner, putting it on the bed next to his own. He moved over to where Eggsy was standing, bending down to kiss him softly. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Eggsy whispered against his lips. He pulled back from Harry, taking his shirt off and hanging it over the edge of his chair. He turned around to find Harry looking at him with wide eyes. He moved so that he was chest-to-chest with Harry, running a hand up and down the older man’s thigh.

“Like what you see babes?” He asked, biting his lip. Harry groaned, leaning down to give Eggsy a quick peck on the lips before stepping back and removing his own shirt. They looked at each other in the dark room, Harry making the first move. He stepped forward quickly, grabbing Eggsy’s hips and kissing him hard on the mouth. He licked along Eggsy’s bottom lip, immediately being granted access to the brunette’s mouth. He moaned as their tongues slid together, feeling Eggsy’s hand come down between their bodies, palming him through his trousers. He moved away, unbuttoning his trousers and motioning for Eggsy to do the same. Once Harry was only in his boxers, he sat on the mattress, pulling Eggsy down on top of him. He attached his lips to Eggsy’s collarbone, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin as the brunette scratched down his back. Eggsy began to move his hips, slowly grinding down against Harry. Harry pulled back to look at Eggsy for a moment before pressing their lips together harshly, grinding up to meet Eggsy’s movements halfway. Eggsy moved to kiss a trail down Harry’s jaw, moving onto his neck and nibbling softly. Harry shuffled slightly, rutting up more intently against Eggsy, who was doing the same. “Eggsy, darling, it’s been a while. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be.” He said, in what could only be considered a whine.

“Yeah, me – me too… it’s, yeah…” Eggsy panted, concentration stuck on his movements and the feel of Harry underneath him and the need for release. He moved his hips down a few more times before he went still, moaning into the hollow of Harry’s shoulder. Eggsy’s sounds were what sent Harry over the edge, only vaguely aware of the now-sticky boxers that were clinging to him. Harry was still catching his breath as Eggsy stood up, taking off his boxers and throwing them in the washing hamper, pulling on a clean pair.

“Eggsy, might I perhaps borrow some underwear?” Harry asked softly.

“Of course you can. And I don’t like the shower bein’ on when Daisy’s tryna sleep, but you can have one in the mornin’ if ya want.” Eggsy said, handing Harry a clean pair and bringing the washing hamper over for him to put his dirty pair in. Once they were both in clean boxers, Eggsy got back into bed and pulled the covers up over both of them. Harry rolled over, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and resting the younger man’s head on his chest. Eggsy smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and kissing his chest.

“Beautiful. So beautiful darling.” He murmured into the brunette’s hair, tightening his hold on Eggsy’s body. Eggsy was already too far gone to hear him, snuggled down into the blankets and sleeping peacefully.


	6. Dolphins Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the slowness in updating, but in all honestly, it's so fucking hot right now, i'm actually melting as i type this
> 
> a n y w a y - i hope you enjoy this chapter, because it took forever to write

Harry cracked his eyes open, looking down to see a head of light brown hair connected to the body laying on top of him. He carefully worked his way out from under the body and rolled over, smiling as he saw another head of hair. _Wait, what?_ He opened his eyes properly, pulling the covers up over his chest to find Daisy looking at him, giggling slightly.

“Good morning Harry. Did I scare you?” She asked, still giggling.

Harry nodded. “Good morning Daisy.” Harry shuffled to sit up properly, feeling Eggsy stir beside him.

“What? What’s goin’ on?” He mumbled tiredly, hardly understandable. Harry kissed his cheek, smiling against the warm skin.

“I believe Daisy’s giving us a wakeup call.” Harry whispered. Eggsy sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and looking at his little sister. She clambered up onto the mattress, crawling across Harry to drape herself over Eggsy’s chest. “Good morning Eggsy.” She said loudly, making Eggsy flinch.

“Mornin’ Dais. What’s up?”

“I’m hungry. Will you make me breakfast soon?”

“Sure. Just gimme a few minutes to get dressed.” Eggsy nodded.

“Why aren’t you wearing your pyjamas?” Daisy asked curiously, flicking her eyes over both of them. “Why isn’t Harry wearing any?”

“We just aren’t.” Eggsy said. Daisy’s eyes widened before she leaned over, pressing her lips to Harry’s ear. “Did my brother kiss your naughty parts?” She whispered loudly. Harry started coughing, his face going red.

“No, no. He, uh... He d-didn’t do anything of the sort.” Harry stammered. He could practically hear Merlin’s voice in his head – _pull yourself together, Galahad!_

“Daisy!” Eggsy scolded, sitting up and putting Daisy in his lap properly. “We don’t say things like that, it’s rude.”

“Oh, sorry… can I have breakfast now?” Daisy asked.

Eggsy laughed, stretching his arms above his head. “Yes, just gimme a second, okay?”

Daisy nodded, allowing Eggsy to stand up and taking his place on the bed. Eggsy moved around, noticing Harry’s eyes on him as he got dressed.

“Dais, why don’t you go out and get dressed and wake up teddy bear before breakfast?”

She nodded quickly, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Harry stood up, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist.

“Did you sleep well?” Harry asked.

Eggsy let his head fall back on to Harry’s shoulder, accepting a chaste kiss from the older man. “Well I definitely slept well after last night. Don’t suppose you could think o’ any other ways to tire me out?”

“I’m sure I could certainly think of something.” Harry whispered, bringing one of his hands down to lightly rub against Eggsy through his boxers.

“God, don’t do this to me now when I can’t do nothin’ about it.”

“You truly must be careful what you wish for then.” Harry laughed and shook his head as Eggsy left the room, quickly getting dressed before going out to the kitchen. He saw Daisy sitting down at what he soon realised was the table, placing a hand on her shoulder and keeping his mouth shut. Eggsy smiled at him from the bench, blowing him a kiss.

“What do ya want on your French toast?”

“Just butter, please.” Harry replied.

Eggsy nodded, flipping some pieces of bread on the pan. “What about you, Dais?”

“Jam please.” She smiled. Eggsy brought three plates over to the table a moment later, placing one on Daisy’s side and two on his side.

“We kinda broke our extra chair…” Eggsy said, more to himself than anyone. “You can come and sit on my lap, if you want?” Eggsy sat down, patting his legs and looking at Harry. Harry smiled, sitting on Eggsy’s lap carefully and picking up his toast. They ate quietly, with only the occasional sound of Daisy talking to her teddy. Harry watched Daisy in the living room once breakfast was done, considering Eggsy didn’t let him help clean up the kitchen. He played dolls with her until Eggsy came into the room, hugging him from behind and ducking under his arm. “What do you wanna do today?”

“I’m not too sure. What were you thinking?” Harry shrugged.

“You know what I’m thinkin’, but we’ll save that for later.” Eggsy whispered, making sure Daisy couldn’t hear him. Harry smiled and leant down, kissing Eggsy softly.

“What would you like to do today, Daisy?” Harry asked the blonde girl. She shrugged, leaning back against her pillow.

“What do you normally do during the day?” Harry asked.

“I play with my dolls until Eggsy comes home, then I have dinner and go to bed.” She answered.

“Oh.” Harry turned himself around in Eggsy’s arms. “Do you think we ought to take her somewhere?” He asked quietly.

“That’s too expensive. Kids are expensive to take anywhere.” Eggsy said unsurely.

“It’s not a problem, you know I love to spoil her.” Harry replied, turning his head slightly to look at Daisy. “Daisy, do you like animals?”

Daisy nodded.

“Do you think you’d like to go and see some animals today?” He asked. Daisy smiled widely, looking up at him in shock.

“Yes!”

“That’s settled then. Eggsy, we’re taking Daisy to the zoo.” Harry said. Daisy jumped up, grabbing her teddy and running to the door.

“Can we go now?” She asked excitedly.

“Of course.” Harry smiled, taking Eggsy’s hand as he walked out to the car. Once they arrived at the zoo, Daisy held Eggsy’s hand, holding out her other hand for Harry. She squealed excitedly, dragging them around to every single enclosure. She stopped once they were in front of the dolphin tank, her mouth dropping open. “Woah. What are those things?”

“Those are dolphins.” Harry explained. Daisy looked at him in awe.

“THEY’RE SO COOL!” She yelled, dragging them right up to the glass. She stood there for about half an hour, pressing herself against the cool glass of the tank, watching the dolphins swim past. They only got her to keep moving when Harry promised he’d buy her a dolphin toy. They looked around the rest of the zoo, heading back to the gift shop when it started getting dark. Harry bought Daisy her dolphin, buying a sweater for Eggsy, despite the brunette’s protests. They headed back to Eggsy’s house, pulling up in the driveway.

“I should probably get home now.” Harry said.

“Probably. I promise we ain’t tryna kidnap you.” Eggsy laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging him tightly.

“I believe you, for now at least.” Harry smiled into Eggsy’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

Eggsy pulled back, putting his hand on Harry’s cheek. “Thanks for today. It was amazing. You didn’t have to do all that.”

“It was my pleasure. Anything to spend more time with you – and Daisy, of course.” Harry said quietly, leaning in to kiss Eggsy sweetly. He pulled back after a minute or so, looking at Daisy who was asleep in the back seat. “You should probably get her inside.”

“Yeah. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Ah, I’ve actually got to work tomorrow I’m afraid.” Harry said.

“How long until your next day off?”

“I believe I’m working for the next four or five days. This time of year is always particularly busy. People wanting new suits for Christmas functions and whatnot.”

“That sounds fair.” Eggsy smiled, casting a quick glance towards Daisy. “Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Of course.”

“Do you wanna come over on Daisy’s birthday? I reckon it would mean a lot to her. We’re gonna visit mum in the morning, but you can still come. Mum likes you.”

“Of course I’ll come over. When is it?”

“Tuesday.”

“I’ll be there. Now, go get Daisy inside before she freezes. Or before you do.” Harry laughed, kissing the tip of Eggsy’s nose. Eggsy smiled before getting out of the car, taking Daisy and their belongings from the backseat and going up to the house. Harry waited until they were both inside before leaving, call him overprotective.

***

Eggsy opened the door, smiling as Harry walked in. He kissed the taller man’s cheek lightly. “Hey babes.”

“Hello my dear.” Harry smiled, walking into the living room. He sat on the floor by the couch, smiling up at the girl occupying it. “Happy birthday Daisy.” He smiled, passing her the present he was holding.

“Thank you.” She replied, beginning to unwrap her present. Eggsy watched on curiously, raising his eyebrows when she gasped loudly. She launched herself off the couch, wrapping her arms around Harry as much as they would reach.

“I love it!” She said, smiling into Harry’s shirt. She eventually moved back, grabbing her present and running over to Eggsy. “Eggsy! Look what Harry got me! Look!” She yelled excitedly. Eggsy took the present from her, his eyes widening as he looked at it. He passed it back, looking at Harry, who was still seated on the floor.

“Harry, can I talk to ya in the kitchen for a sec?”

Harry looked at him curiously. “Of course.” He stood up, following Eggsy into the kitchen. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nah, I just wanted to say thanks. I know Dais really wanted the mermaid, and I know that I woulda never been able to afford it. You really didn’t have to spend that much.” Eggsy said, giving him a warm smile.

“It’s not a problem at all. And it was only sixty pounds. It’s not as though it was particularly expensive.” Harry said, noticing how Eggsy’s head dropped. That’s when he realised – _it probably was a lot of money to Eggsy_. He moved forward, wrapping his arm around the brunette comfortingly. “My darling, please don’t be upset. I truly didn’t mean it like that.”

Eggsy looked up at him, tears welling in his eyes. “How do you like me? I’m so fucking poor.” Eggsy slid down to the floor, curling his knees up against his chest. Harry dropped down beside him immediately, kissing his cheek and tilting his head up.

“Eggsy, I don’t like you. I love you. It doesn’t matter to me how much money you have; I care about you.”

“You love me?” Eggsy asked.

“I really do. I truly love you, Eggsy.” Harry kissed him softly, rubbing his back.

“I love you too, Harry.” Eggsy whispered, hugging him tightly. They both looked up as Daisy came into the room, giving them a curious look.

“Can we go see mummy now? I want to show her my presents.”

“Sure. Get your shoes on and we’ll get in the car.” Eggsy replied, standing up and giving Harry a hand as Daisy ran off to find her shoes.

***

After an energy filled day, Eggsy sighed in relief as he sat down at the kitchen table, smiling at the warmth of Harry’s arm around him.

“As much as the day has been lovely, I really should get going. I have work tomorrow. And I think some sleep would do you good.”

Eggsy chuckled tiredly, turning to look at Harry. “Reckon I could talk to you ‘bout somethin’ before ya go?”

“Anything.” Harry said.

“I was wonderin’ if you’d do me a favour and watch Daisy tomorrow night? Like, overnight?” Eggsy asked cautiously.

“It would be my pleasure. Am I allowed to ask why?”

“I’m doin’ some tests at the hospital with mum’s doctors. They’re all super interested in genetics and brain scans and all that shit. I reckon they just like to watch me sleep if I’m honest with ya.”

“Are you sure? Is it safe?” Harry asked quickly.

Eggsy chuckled, taking Harry’s hand. “Calm down, Harry, it’s fine – I’ve done it before, and it’s fine. It’s honestly gonna do fuck all, but we’re keepin’ all our options open, really.”

“As long as you’re safe.” Harry nodded.

“You’re the best. What time do you finish work?”

“I finish at 5.”

“Can I bring her ‘round at 6? I’ll try an’ make her dinner before then.”

“Whatever is easiest for you. And you needn’t worry about it, I’m sure there’s something in my house that she’ll eat.” Harry said.

“Serious, this means a lot to me. Thank you.” Eggsy said, looking at him intently.

“You know I’d move mountains for you, darling. Trust me, looking after Daisy isn’t a chore.” Harry smiled warmly. “Now, I best go say goodnight to her so you can get her down to sleep.”

Both men walked into the living room, watching as Daisy played with her dolls. Eggsy walked over to where she was sitting, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Daisy, Harry’s goin’ home now.”

Daisy stood up, running to Harry and wrapping her arms around his legs. “Do you have to go?”

“I’m afraid so, little flower.” Harry crouched down, positioning himself at a perfect Daisy-height. “But what do you say, you have a sleepover with me tomorrow night?”

Daisy nodded excitedly, turning around to look at Eggsy. “Can I really stay with Harry tomorrow?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, o’ course.”

“Thank you.” Daisy said, resuming her hugging of Harry. The older man eventually had to pry himself away, causing Daisy to pout and win herself an extra hug. He bid both Eggsy and Daisy goodnight, looking forward to getting home and having a good night’s rest.

***

Harry stood up from his desk, wincing as his joints protested the sudden movement after so much inactivity. He swiftly put away all his files and clocked out, deciding a quick stop in to Merlin’s office was necessary.

He knocked on the door, poking his head into the room. “Merlin, I need help.”

Merlin said nothing, gesturing for Harry to elaborate.

Harry stepped fully into the room. “How do you take care of a child?”

Merlin frowned, placing his coffee cup down and folding his hands together over his knees. “How would you expect me to know?”

“I don’t know, because you’re supposed to know everything!”

Merlin smirked satisfactorily. “How old is this child?”

“She’s seven.”

“You could let her braid your hair?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Or I could not let her braid my hair…”

“Do you want my advice or not?”

“Only if it’s going to actually be helpful.”

Now it was Merlins turn to roll his eyes. “Let her bring some toys with her. Let her have sweets for dinner. Go buy some children’s films. I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You might not be the best with children, but I’m sure you’ll do well enough.”

“You’re sure I’ll do well enough? Your faith in me is astounding.”

“Take it or leave it, Harry. Take it or leave it.”

***

Harry stood up as the door rang, answering it and being unable to get a word out before there were a tiny pair of arms hugging his legs. He leant down to pick up Daisy happily, moving aside to let Eggsy in. Harry returned to the living room, depositing Daisy on the couch before giving Eggsy a quick kiss.

“Thank you for lettin’ her stay.” Eggsy said.

“As I said, it is truly a pleasure.”

Eggsy smiled fondly, passing the small pink backpack he was holding to Harry. “Everythin’ she needs is in here. Pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, hairbrush, teddy, toothbrush and toothpaste. An’ make sure ya check she’s brushed her teeth, ‘cause if ya don’t check, she’s not gonna do it.”

“I’m sure she’ll be a perfect angel.” Harry took the bag from Eggsy, slinging it over his shoulder. “Now, as much as I’d like to keep you here, I don’t want to hold you up. We can relax here tomorrow, I’ll make breakfast.”

“You really ain’t gotta worry ‘bout me. I’ll be fine.”

Harry shrugged. “Suit yourself. You can watch Daisy and I eat pancakes then.”

“Pancakes?” Daisy piped up, sticking her head over the back of the couch.

“Whatever you’d like, little flower.”

***

Eggsy made a quick stop before heading to his floor, knocking on his mother’s door. He walked in, smiling as he walked over to give her a hug. She hugged back, looking at him as he sat down. “What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over. Not that I’m not glad you’re here or anything!”

“I’m just doin’ some more of them overnight scans, but I asked if I could come in to see you first.” Eggsy shrugged.

“What’s wrong Eggsy? You look a bit down.” She asked with concern.

“Do you reckon Daisy would be allowed to stay a night with you? I would usually get Rox to watch her, but she’s been real busy lately.”

“Not a problem. I’ll just go into one of those family units for a bit. Why’s that?”

“I wanna spend a night with Harry. Just the two of us. Not that I don’t love Daisy, I just wanna do somethin’ romantic.”

“That’s my boy. Such a gentleman. I’m sure Daisy staying here will be fine.” She assured him.

“Thanks. Now, I should probably go, but I’ll come and see ya tomorrow morning before I pick up Daisy. Harry’s watchin’ her tonight.” Eggsy gave his mother one last hug, kissing her cheek.

“You really picked a good one Eggsy. I’m proud of you. I can tell how happy Harry makes you.” His mother said softly, giving him a fond smile.

“He makes me so bloody happy. I think – I think he’s the one. I know we ain’t been together for that long, but I know it. He’s the one.” Eggsy said, stopping himself as the realisation hit.

“I hope he is. He’s a lovely man. Daisy loves him too.” Michelle said a little sadly.

“What is it, mum?”

“It’s just – I know that so many wonderful things are going to happen in our family and I’m going to miss them all. All I know is what you guys come and tell me afterwards.”

Eggsy suddenly felt the immense need to cry. “Mum, it’s gonna be okay. You’ll be outta the hospital soon.” Eggsy assured her.

“I hope so. Now, off you go, don’t be late.” Michelle patted his arm. Eggsy nodded, bidding her goodbye and going to the elevator.

***

Harry sat up as his bedroom door creaked open, light from the hallway illuminating the room. His hand immediately curled around the gun under his pillow as he squinted his eyes, noticing the familiar figure in the doorway and quickly letting go of the weapon. “Daisy? What’s the matter, little flower?” Harry asked. The girl shut the door, walking over to Harry’s bed and climbing up to sit on the covers. Harry turned his lamp on, surprised to see Daisy with red rimmed eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I – I had a scary dream. The monsters took Eggsy. A- and mummy. You too. It was so s- scary.” Daisy sobbed, holding onto her teddy bear for dear life.

Harry pulled his covers back, moving across and looking back at Daisy.  “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

Daisy only nodded, clambering under the covers as Harry pulled them back up. He switched his lamp off, turning onto his side as he felt Daisy clutching his shirt tightly. He wrapped his arm around the girl, patting her pack. “It’s alright, little flower. Eggsy and your mummy are fine, and so am I. The monsters will never get you here. I promise.” Harry soothed her.

“Harry?” She sniffled, her tears wetting his chest.

“Yes, my little darling?”

“Stay with Eggsy. Please.” She whispered, almost pleadingly.

“I will. I promise I’ll never leave.” Harry replied, kissing Daisy’s forehead as she drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> and i know this fic has been lacking in the promised sexytimes, so i shall try to deliver in the next chapter or so xoxo


	7. I Don’t Give A Fuck About Art, Just Get Your Prick In Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH! ITS ME! I'M BACK!
> 
> i'll be honest, the reason this took me so long is that it's just been really fucking hot, and i haven't been motivated to do anything but play solitaire on my phone and watch re-runs of the IT crowd
> 
> i also haven't written a ~certain thing~ that's in this chapter in a long time, so i had to get myself back into the zone 
> 
> as always, texts from harry are in italics, texts from eggsy are in bold and italics xoxo

Harry was awoken again, this time by Eggsy standing in the doorway. “Harry? Are you awake?”

“I am now.” Harry said.

“Oh, sorry.” Eggsy apologised.

“It’s fine, come here.” Harry said, waving him over. Eggsy sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss Harry softly. The older man looked over as Daisy stirred beside him, popping her head out from under the covers.

“Eggsy!” She climbed over Harry’s legs, seating herself in her brother’s lap. Eggsy hugged her tightly, holding her so she didn’t fall off the bed.

“Did you have a good night with Harry?”

“Yeah, he gave me chocolate and we played with dolls and he let me sleep in his bed when I had a nightmare.” Daisy said happily.

“Sounds like you had a good time then. How about you go out to the lounge room while me and Harry have an adult talk?”

Daisy sighed dramatically. “Okaaaaay, I guess.” She jumped off the bed, running downstairs into the lounge room. Eggsy got up and shut the door before moving to sit on Harry’s lap.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the young man in his lap. “So, what do we need to adult talk about?”

Eggsy hesitated. “I – just… be cool about this, yeah?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Honestly every fuckin’ inch of my body is screamin’ at me not to ask ya, because I hate askin’ anyone… but do ya think I could borrow some cash? I’ll pay ya back, I swear, I’m just runnin’ really low on food and I can’t afford any more, and I -”

“Eggsy, please calm down.” Harry reached his hand up to cup Eggsy’s cheek, running his thumb along the younger man’s cheekbone. “You don’t have to worry, I’d be more than happy to help.”

“Really?”

Harry felt a wave of sadness wash over him at Eggsy’s disbelieving expression. “Of course. I’d do anything for you, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just that I always been told not ta ask anyone for cash because I ain’t anyone else’s problem but my own.”

“Eggsy, you most definitely aren’t a problem for me. I’d say there would be more of an issue if I let you and Daisy starve.”

“I suppose.” Eggsy sighed, leaning into Harry’s chest. “Thanks Harry. Really, it means a lot.”

“As I said, I’d do anything for you.” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Now, I think it’s due time for some breakfast. I did promise Daisy pancakes after all.”

“Yeah, true. She won’t have forgotten.” Eggsy stood up, smiling down at Harry who, despite his suggestions to get up, seemed content on doing just the opposite.

“She most certainly will not have.”

***

Harry was restless. He had been working overtime for two weeks, trying to catch some goddamn terrorist in the middle of the bloody Amazon. What made everything harder was having to leave Eggsy behind, making up some nonsense about a business trip to talk with investors. Sure, he called Eggsy every night and even facetimed him most nights to see him and Daisy, but somewhere in the back of his mind, it had been different to any other mission. Harry had never had anyone to leave behind when he left for a mission, nor anyone to tell lies to when he had to up and leave the country all of a sudden.

He had gotten off the plane on his return and trudged back to HQ, sitting through the debriefing with Merlin and only just managing not to fall asleep. After what seemed like hours, he was finally allowed to go home, slouching in the back of the taxi and thanking the gods that he was home. He got home and swiftly unpacked his things, not even bothering to have a shower before undressing and clambering into bed. It was just past four in the afternoon, which kicked Harry into gear to send a text to Eggsy.

_I want to let you know that I’m flying back home tonight, so if you try to contact me, I won’t be available. All my love to you and Daisy._

Harry put his phone down, only just shutting his eyes when it buzzed. He picked it up again, smiling at Eggsy’s enthusiasm.

**_fuck yes, i missed you so bad!!! do you want me to meet you at the airport? when do you get in? xx_ **

_I’ve missed you too, my darling. I get in just before midnight, so don’t bother yourself with staying up and coming to the airport. I’ll want to come home and sleep, but as soon as I’ve had a little rest, I’ll pop over._

Harry felt a little bad about lying to Eggsy, but he really needed his rest after a mission like that, and he didn’t want Eggsy to think he was ignoring him by not letting him know as soon as he was back. He missed Eggsy tremendously, but he’d rather wait a few more hours than see him now, looking like a zombie. And with that in mind, he shut his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

***

Harry awoke the next morning at around eleven to find a text from Eggsy.

**_hey, call me when you get up xx_ **

Harry smiled, dialling Eggsy’s number and almost laughing when Eggsy picked up after the first ring.

“Harry! Are you back?”

“Yes, I’m back.”

“I missed ya so much, fuckin’ hell. It’s been shit without ya.”

“I can’t say it was any better being away from you, darling.”

“God, I’m just so happy that you’re back. Hey, if ya ain’t too fucked up from the flight, do ya wanna come over tonight?”

“It would be an honour. Does Daisy want me to bake with her again, because if so, I’ll have to wash my apron?”

Eggsy was silent for a moment. “Uh, Daisy won’t actually be here. She’s stayin’ with mum tonight. I thought it would just be nice ta have a night to ourselves. I love her, but we never get ta just be, ya know, romantic if she’s around.”

Harry smiled at all the trouble that Eggsy had gone to. “As much as I love her too, a night to ourselves sounds wonderful. What time would you like me to come over?”

“Uh, maybe ‘round six-ish? I still gotta drop Dais off and pick up some groceries and clean the place up a bit.”

“Eggsy, you know you don’t have to clean up for me. It really doesn’t bother me.”

“I know, I know, but I wanna do it anyway. Let me be romantic for once, you utter twat.”

Harry’s laughter travelled down the phone line, making Eggsy smile. “Very well then, I’ll let you do whatever you like.”

“Thanks. Now I should probably get Daisy ready, but I’ll see ya later?”

“Of course. Give Daisy my love.”

“Yeah, will do. Love ya.”

“I love you too, darling.” Harry smiled.

***

Eggsy practically bolted to the door when he heard the knock, almost ripping to door off its hinges in excitement.

“Hey babes. I missed ya.” Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, grinning. _Fuck, it was so good to have him home._

“I missed you too, my dear.” Harry pulled back, beginning to step into the house when Eggsy put a hand on his chest.

“Hang on.” Eggsy ran into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a dish towel. “Turn around. I need to cover your eyes.”

Harry obliged, waiting until Eggsy had finished before speaking again. “Might I ask why I’m blindfolded? You aren’t kidnapping me, are you?”

“Nah, not today.” Eggsy laughed. He led Harry to his seat at the kitchen table, taking a deep breath before pulling the tailor’s blindfold away. Harry sucked in a breath, turning to look at Eggsy. “This is wonderful, Eggsy. Truly.”

“It ain’t a big deal.” Eggsy shrugged, his cheeks burning as he took the seat across from Harry. He’d found an old sheet to put over the table as a make-shift tablecloth, scattering rose petals around and digging out some old candles to light. He’d made dinner for them both as well. It was only pasta, but it was the thought that counts.

“It’s tremendous. You didn’t have to do all of this for me.”

“I wanted to. I love you Harry, you deserve this. Ya deserve everythin’ in the world. Ya deserve someone that’s gonna make you happy, and I wanna be that person for you. I never thought I could miss someone so much, but when ya were gone, I just felt like shit. I know that I ain’t really got much to give, and ya wouldn’t have much trouble findin’ someone better, but, ya know, I wanna be with you, if you’ll have me.” Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“My darling, my Eggsy, you beautiful, gorgeous thing. Of course I’ll have you. And contrary to your own thoughts, I truly don’t believe I could find anyone better, as I can guarantee that they don’t exist.”

“I reckon they do, but if ya gonna stick with me, I ain’t gonna complain.” Eggsy said, still avoiding eye contact.

“Eggsy, come here.”

Eggsy stood up, walking to stand beside Harry, who immediately pulled the younger man into his lap.

“I love you so very much my darling, I can hardly describe it. Although, you made a wonderful point on the phone this morning.”

“What’s that?”

“Without Daisy around, we can definitely be romantic.” Harry leaned in, nipping at Eggsy’s throat. “Although, the things I want to do to you are hardly romantic.”

Eggsy shuddered, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sure I’ll like ‘em anyway.”

“I’m sure you will.” And with that, Harry stood up, picking Eggsy up bridal-style and carrying them to Eggsy’s bedroom. Harry sat on the mattress and shuffled to lean against the wall, allowing Eggsy to crawl back into his lap.

“Fucking hell, we don’t get to do this enough.” Eggsy said, leaning down to kiss Harry deeply, groaning as Harry’s mouth opened and their tongues slid together. He shifted himself in Harry’s lap, proud of himself when he felt Harry’s hips shifting underneath him. Eggsy pulled away, an idea popping into his head.

“How about I give you a little somethin’ to say thanks for bein’ so good to me?” He purred, his breath hot against Harry’s neck.

“Well, it would be rude of me to say no to such a generous offer.”

Eggsy only smiled, shuffling down the length of Harry’s body to tug the older man’s trousers and pants off in one swift tug. He wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s length, leaning down to lick up and down the shaft. Harry groaned, one of his hands coming up to tangle in Eggsy’s hair, the other fisting into the sheets. Eggsy hollowed out his cheeks and set up a torturously slow pace, causing Harry to make a sound that was somewhere between pleasure and straight-up frustration. _Fuck, as a spy, he’d been tortured before, but this was by far the worst thing he’d ever had to endure._ He centred all his focus on making it last, not wanting it to be over quickly, but at the same time, needing release. That focus lasted a good twenty seconds, before Eggsy truly got into the finale, working his tongue and using his hands in ways Harry didn’t even know were possible. It didn’t take much after that for Harry to climax in Eggsy’s mouth, the younger man taking it like a trooper.

Eggsy pulled off with a pop, wiping his mouth and looking at Harry, whose eyes were shut in pure bliss.

“God, Eggsy.” Harry panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “Where the fuck did you learn that?”

Upon not receiving an answer, Harry opened his eyes to find that Eggsy had started to quickly get himself off, swiftly stopping the younger man by placing a hand on his waist.

“Here, let me.” Harry took the hand that Eggsy had wrapped around his length, intertwining their fingers and beginning to stroke. Eggsy’s head fell against Harry’s shoulder, a whine escaping his lips as he climaxed over his and Harry’s connected hands. He didn’t bother getting up for a cloth, opting to wipe his hand on the back of a shirt that was slung over the top of his dresser instead. He half laid down, leaning on his elbows to grin at Harry.

“How about a second round?”

Harry gave Eggsy an exasperated look. “Eggsy, darling, I’m not as young as I once was, so you might have to wait a few moments.”

“I know somethin’ that’ll pass the time.” Eggsy grinned breathlessly, throwing Harry a bottle of lube, before turning over onto his hands and knees and spreading his legs.

“I dare say that should work perfectly.” Harry uncapped the bottle and liberally slicked up his fingers, before discarding the bottle and positioning himself between Eggsy’s spread legs. He slowly worked one finger into the gorgeous young man before him, marvelling at how he, Harry Hart, of all people, ended up with someone as perfect as Eggsy Unwin. He continued that train of thought – stopping at one point to put a little more lube on the situation – until he had three fingers inside Eggsy, the younger man writhing and panting under his touch.

Eggsy turned his head, looking at Harry as much as was possible. “God, Harry, hurry it up, yeah?”

“My dear, taking you apart is an art form, and should be appreciated as such.”

“I don’t give a fuck about art, just get your prick in me!”

“In due time, I will, as you say, get my prick in you. But first, I shall continue where I left off.” And with that, Harry shoved his fingers back inside Eggsy, causing the younger man to whine. He continued his ministrations for a little while longer, not surprised when Eggsy spoke up again.

“Harry, I swear ta god, stop fuckin’ about!”

Harry tutted, using his spare hand to give Eggsy’s arse a _whack_. “Patience, Eggsy.”

“Haven’t I been patient enough?” Eggsy wriggled back against Harry’s fingers impatiently, causing the older man to remove them.

“I suppose so.” Harry wiped his hand off on the bedsheet, finally – finally – beginning to unbutton his jacket. They were such a stark contrast; Eggsy, naked and sweaty and panting, and Harry, still half suited up, the only indicator of any sexual interaction being the slight sheen of sweat that was covering him (and the missing pants, of course). Evidently, Eggsy wasn’t too pleased.

“Harry, if you don’ hurry up and get ya kit off, I’ll rip it off ya.”

“You really are a bossy boy, aren’t you?”

“Harry, please!” Eggsy whined, not unlike a child.

Harry only smiled, quickly ridding himself of his remaining clothes, slicking himself up, and kneeling behind Eggsy. He gripped Eggsy’s hip, positioning himself, when –

“Ha – Harry, wait.”

“Is everything alright, Eggsy?”

“I wanna look at you.” Eggsy said quietly.

Harry moved over, leaning against the wall and dragging Eggsy onto his lap. “Given that this means I get to look at you as well, I don’t really see an issue.”

“There is one issue,” Eggsy said, punctuating his sentence by positioning himself above Harry’s cock, “but I think I can fix it.” And with that, he swiftly lowered himself, drawing a groan from the older man. He sat still for a moment or two to adjust, having monumentally underestimated the size of Harry’s cock – although he had no idea how, considering he’d had the bloody thing in his mouth. After a moment, he drew himself up slowly, connecting his and Harry’s mouths as he dropped back down again, setting a pace that was _just_ not enough to get himself off yet, wanting Harry to take the lead.

“Fuck, Harry, harder.” Eggsy kissed and bit down Harry’s neck, his nails digging into the older man’s arms. “C’mon babes, I can take it.”

Harry began to really take charge of the pace, lifting Eggsy up and down as he thrusted, drawing a strangled moan out of the brunette. The sound only spurred Harry on, pulling his head away slightly, only to dive back in to kiss Eggsy once more. Harry was incredibly sappy during sex, and it wasn’t the first time since they’d begun that he really, truly wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. He took a moment while Eggsy’s eyes were closed to properly get a good look at him, thanking the gods above for blessing him. He couldn’t fault anything about Eggsy’s body, not even if he tried. The man was a god; all golden haired and muscular, voice of an angel and an arse like one too. _Fuck, he was so in love. Merlin would laugh if he could hear Harry’s thoughts right now, he just knew it._ He didn’t have time to consider it any longer when he felt a rough hand in his hair, Eggsy kissing him, hard.

The younger man pulled away to nuzzle his face in Harry’s neck, panting heavily. “Fuck, I’m almost there. C’mon, c’mon, please Harry.”

Harry took pity on him, one hand staying on Eggsy’s waist while the other snaked down to wrap around his cock. Eggsy’s teeth scraped along Harry’s shoulder, and with just a few pumps, he was gone, milky strands splattering in between Harry and himself. He kept a tight grip on Harry’s arms, clenching as the older man chased his release. With a few more moments and some encouraging whispers from Eggsy, Harry was over the edge as well, going still as he caught his breath. Eggsy waited a moment before separating himself from Harry to go to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth.

Harry was still laying on the mattress, red faced and content. Eggsy crawled beside him, kissing him softly before beginning to clean them both up.

Harry hummed contentedly, giving Eggsy a dazed grin. “My god, I forgot how energy consuming that was.”

Eggsy laughed, tossing the cloth on the floor. “Get used to it, babes.” He laid down beside Harry, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder and throwing an arm across him for good measure.

They laid in content silence for a while, Harry being the one to break it.

“When do you have to pick up Daisy?”

“Don’t matter, ‘s long as it’s before five.”

Harry considered the statement. “Would you like me to make us some breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“Nothin’ to make, I gotta stock up on groceries again. We got cereal I think…”

“How about we go out for breakfast?”

“As long as you’re treatin’. Ya know I ain’t got no money.”

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Darling, of course I’m treating. A gentleman does not invite someone to a meal if they don’t intend to cover the costs of their guest.”

Eggsy scoffed. “Funny that, you didn’t seem like much of a gentleman just now.”

“Well, a gentleman can let loose once in a while, surely?”

“Oh, definitely babes. If it’s always gonna be like that, you can let loose whenever ya want.”

Harry chuckled. “Satisfied, are we?”

Eggsy turned his head up towards Harry, expression serious. “Harry, have you seen your cock? Of course I’m fuckin’ satisfied.”

Harry laughed, squeezing Eggsy’s arse gently. “Yours isn’t half bad, either. I daresay I would be just as satisfied.”

“Would you let me have a go on ya, then?”

“I would let you, as you say, have a go on me. But not right now, I’m only one man, my dear. You’ll have me dried up in no time.”

“Harry, that’s fuckin’ gross.” Eggsy rolled over so that he was now laying on top of Harry. “But, I’m gonna hold you to that offer.”

***

A few days later, Harry was almost finished on a report when his phone began to ring. He glanced up, seeing that Eggsy was calling, and decided he could abandon the report for _just a few_ minutes. He picked up the phone, answering happily.

“Hello, my dear.”

“Harry, it’s Daisy.” Daisy’s voice trembled down the line. “You have to come over.”

Harry was suddenly on high alert. “What’s going on, little flower? Is everything alright?”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go lads, hope you enjoyed
> 
> and as compensation for not uploading for a month and leaving you on a cliffhanger, I promise i'll try to get the next chapter up quicker and make it a bit longer (it will also feature our homie merlin a bit more) xoxo


	8. Are You A Bloody Tailor Or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i would update quicker and with a longer chapter???
> 
> yeah, sorry about that, i'm shit at promises.

“What’s going on?” Harry repeated.

“I don’t know what’s happening. These people came over and they talked to Eggsy, but I wasn’t allowed in. They had suits and they looked scary. Eggsy’s in his room and he’s crying. He won’t leave the room and he won’t let me come in. I’m scared Harry.” Daisy said, sounding close to tears.

“I’m coming over now, I’ll be there as quick as I can. Stay safe.” Harry said, hanging up and almost running to his car. He pulled up at Eggsy’s house to find Daisy standing at the front door, looking at him worriedly. He ran over to her, kneeling down on the ground. “Are you alright little flower?”

“I – I think so. Please talk to Eggsy. It’s scaring me.” She sniffled, looking at the ground. Harry pulled her inside, locking the door behind him.

“You sit on the couch, and I’ll talk to Eggsy.” Harry said. He knocked on Eggsy’s bedroom door, pressing his ear up against it.

“Not now, Daisy.” Eggsy’s muffled voice said.

“It’s Harry. Can I come in?” Harry heard some noises from inside the room, stepping back as the door cracked open.

“What are you doin’ here?” Eggsy asked, his voice thick with tears.

“Daisy called me. She’s scared. Can I please talk to you?”

Eggsy hesitated for a moment before allowing Harry into the room, shutting the door behind him and going back to his mattress.

“Ya can’t be here for long.”

“What’s going on, Eggsy? Daisy said that there were people in suits, what’s that all about?” Harry asked, his voice filled with concern.

“I’m broke.”

“Eggsy, I’ve told you, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“No, Harry. Proper broke. As in no money at all. Now my mum’s probably gonna die, and I’ll never see my sister again.” Eggsy sobbed, curling his knees up to his chest. Harry hugged him tightly, pressing kisses into the brunette’s hair.

“She’ll be fine. And what do you mean you’ll never see her again?”

“Those men were from child protection. They’re takin’ Daisy away unless I come up with $10,000 by four thirty, which is, like, a few minutes away...”

“They can’t do that! I’ll pay them the money!”

“Yes they can! And don’t you dare. You’ve done so much for me and I don’ need ta be treated like a baby. I got myself into this mess and I’ll get myself out. An’ I can’t pay mum’s hospital bills, so she’s gonna die. Just when some uni in London finds a cure, apparently. I’m so fucked, Harry. I’m a failure, I’m pathetic, an’ I’m absolutely fucked.” Eggsy stood up, turning around to kick the wall forcefully. Harry jumped up and grabbed him around the waist, dragging him into the middle of the room.

“Eggsy, calm down! Everything’s going to be fine!” Harry said, tightening his hold on Eggsy. The younger man struggled away from him, standing out of his reach.

“I been so stupid.” Eggsy whispered, looking at his feet.

“How?” Harry asked carefully, as to not set Eggsy off again.

“I had backup money. Spare to use in case somethin’ like this happened.”

“What happened to it?”

“I used it ta get the roof fixed. I just wish I woulda thought ahead. I don’ even care about myself. I care about Dais. I can’t tell her; it’d break ‘er heart. They’re takin’ her when they come back. I might as well just fuckin’ neck myself instead.”

Harry frowned, moving forward to grab Eggsy’s shoulders tightly. “Eggsy, you listen to me very carefully. Don’t you ever say anything like that ever again. You deserve to live just as much as anyone else does, perhaps more. I don’t care what it takes, but you and I are coming out of this alive. So are Daisy and your mother. I’ll do whatever it takes Eggsy. I’ll do everything I can to help you. And if we go down, we go down together.”

“Harry, I – I love you. So much.” Eggsy closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together forcefully. He opened his mouth willingly as the push of Harry’s tongue, sliding his own tongue against it. “So much, so, so much.” He murmured as Harry began to work on his neck, licking and sucking as he pleased. He looked up when there was a scream from outside, grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him out into the living room. He was shocked into silence upon finding two men standing there, looking at him irritably.

“You didn’t come up with what you owed. We have to take her, Mr. Unwin.”

Daisy ran to Eggsy, wrapping her arms around him forcefully. “What’s happening? I’m scared.” She whimpered. Eggsy ducked down to hug her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the tears begin.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Unwin. It’s for her own good.” One of the men said, coming over and prying Daisy out of Eggsy’s grip. Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs, reaching for Eggsy as the man holding her began to walk out the door. Harry stepped forward, doing the only thing he could think of – stalling.

“Might I ask something of you?”

The man carrying Daisy looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Is Daisy not allowed back into the lounge to get her teddy bear?”

Both man glanced at each other for a moment before the first man put Daisy down, letting her run to Harry. Harry took her to the lounge, taking the opportunity to slide his phone under Daisy’s teddy bear. He leaned down, hugging Daisy tightly. “Keep the phone hidden, don’t tell anyone you have it. I’ll get you back, little flower.”

Daisy nodded, allowing Harry to hand her back over to the child protection officers. They bid their hasty goodbyes, leaving Harry and Eggsy alone. Eggsy tried to follow them, but Harry held him tightly, finally letting go when Eggsy sunk to the floor. Harry held Eggsy as he sobbed, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. Eggsy cried himself to sleep that night, still shaking in Harry’s arms while he slept. Harry watched his boyfriends sleeping form sadly, making a final decision. He put Eggsy in his car, going back to his own house, and taking the young man up to his bedroom. Eggsy whimpered as Harry laid him in the bed, still sleeping, still unaware of his surroundings. Harry took Eggsy’s phone and keys out of his pockets and put them on the dresser, before writing a note to place on Eggsy’s pillow. He kissed the brunette’s forehead one last time before leaving, locking up his house and getting back in his car. It was going to be a long night.

***

Harry didn’t bother knocking as he slammed his way into Merlin’s office, not even receiving a flinch from the tech wizard. “Merlin, I need your help.”

Merlin glanced up, frowning at Harry’s debauched state. “What do you need my help with at a bloody time like this, Galahad?”

“I need you to talk to London University and get their new liver failure treatment.”

“What are you talking about?”

Harry sighed. “It’s Eggsy. He’s broke, and child protection took away his sister and his mum needs a cure now, or she’s going to die.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Merlin sighed. “Now, what are we going to do about the child?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you know exactly where she is?” Merlin asked.

“No, but I gave her my phone, give me your phone so I can call her.” Harry took Merlin’s phone as it was held out, dialling his number. He waited a few rings until a voice picked up.

“Eggsy? Harry?”

“You’re alright, little flower, it’s Harry. I need to know where you are. Exactly where you are.”

“Um, it’s a red building. It has the letters MCP on everything. I’m scared Harry, help me.”

“I’ll get you out, it’s okay. Just hang tight.” Harry hung up the phone, passing it to Merlin. “She said something about a red building and the letters MCP?”

“That’s Manchester Child Protection...” Merlin said, pulling a set of keys out of his drawer. “Come on, we have to go now.”

Harry followed Merlin out the door, hopping in the passenger seat of the car as Merlin drove. Four hours and a few phone calls later, they pulled up to the red building, running inside and up to the front desk.

“Can I help you?” Asked the woman at the desk.

“I need to see the head of child protection right away please.” Harry said.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“He knows I’m coming, yes. Just call him and tell him who I am.”

The woman sighed, dialling the number and holding the phone to her ear. “Sir? There’s a man here to see you. I don’t know, hold on.” She looked at Harry. “Who are you?”

“Harry Hart.”

“Harry Hart, apparently. Right away sir.” She hung up the phone, glancing at Harry. “Top floor. Office 84.” She droned. Harry wasted no time going up to the office, walking right up to the desk with Merlin by his side.

Percival looked up, giving his visitors a smile. “Harry, Merlin, how can I help you?”

“I need a child released immediately.” Harry said.

“Why?” Percival asked, frowning. Harry quickly recounted the story, proud of himself for how put-together he managed to stay.

Percival nodded and stood up, beckoning for them to follow. They took the elevator to the correct floor, going to the desk at the end of the hall.

The receptionist stumbled about, standing up respectfully. “How can I help you, sir?”

“I need a girl, what was her name?” Percival looked at Harry.

“Daisy Unwin.” Harry said, looking expectantly at the receptionist. She nodded and typed it into the computer, looking over the system file.

“I’m sorry sir, it says that she’s not to be released.”

Percival sighed. “Well, I’m telling you that this girl is to be released. Where is she?”

“Holding room 36.” The woman said. Percival nodded, walking along to find the right room, unlocking it with what Harry assumed was a master key. He glanced into the room, seeing a small blonde girl curled up on the bed.

“Daisy Unwin?”

“Go away.” She mumbled.

“Come with me. I have someone you might want to see.” Percival smiled.

Daisy got up warily, teddy in one hand, Harry’s phone in the other as she followed the man into the hall. She looked around, her eyes stopping on one particular person. She ran at him, grabbing onto him tightly as she began to cry. “Harry. Take me home.”

Harry crouched down to hug her, smiling as she slipped his phone into his pocket. “I will, little flower.”

***

Eggsy groaned as he woke up, suddenly aware of the unfamiliar territory. He sat up straight, looking around him worriedly. He moved to get up when something crinkled underneath him. He unfolded the paper, reading it with confusion.

_Eggsy,_

_I know you’re probably confused and scared. I’m sorry I had to leave, but I had a family emergency in Manchester, it couldn’t wait. I locked you in my house once you fell asleep, as I didn’t want to wake you. I’m so worried about you and I don’t want you to hurt yourself or try to drive. Don’t even try, I’ll be back before you know it. You can have a shower and get changed, watch tv, make a snack, whatever. Make yourself at home. I love you so much, Eggsy. Please trust me._

_Love, Harry xo_

Eggsy read through the letter a few times, sighing and putting it down to head to the bathroom. The bathroom itself was bigger than Eggsy’s house, with a spa and a huge shower and about three sinks. Eggsy stripped off and stepped into the shower, sighing gratefully under the hot water. He eventually got out and dried off, putting on the clothes that he’d been wearing before. He walked back into Harry’s bedroom, noticing, for the first time, a collage of photos on the wall. He walked over, looking at all of them individually. He smiled as he looked over them, some of them recent, some of Harry when he was Daisy’s age. He turned to leave the room, noticing a picture frame on Harry’s bedside table. He walked over to sit on the bed, picking up the frame. He looked at it with wide eyes, not even remembering Harry taking the picture. It was of Daisy sitting on Eggsy’s lap while they were at the zoo, water dripping off both of them from the water fight they’d just had. Eggsy smiled, holding the photo close to him as he began to cry. He quickly composed himself as the phone rang, running to answer it. “Hello?”

“Eggsy, darling, there’s some money in my top bedside drawer. I need to you take it and call yourself a taxi.” Harry’s voice said.

“I can’t get out of the house, what’s going on, where are you?”

“Your mother’s doctor called me. He wants you at the hospital to sign some paperwork. There’s a keypad near the front door and the code is 7483. That’ll unlock the security system. I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Eggsy replied. He hung up and hurried to do what Harry had asked him to, arriving at the hospital about half an hour later. He practically ran up to his mother’s room, seeing the doctor talking to her quietly.

“Eggsy, you’re here.” The doctor said, looking up at him.

“Yeah, is something wrong? What’s going on?”

“Calm down, everything’s fine. I just need you to sign the paperwork for your mother’s treatment.” The doctor passed him a clipboard and a pen.

Eggsy looked at the forms in confusion. “But I already said that I can’t afford it…”

“You don’t have to pay for it. The researchers are providing the medicine free of charge.”

“I – they, what? Really?” Eggsy asked incredulously.

“Yes really. You can speak to the head of the research team, just sign the form first.” Eggsy nodded, quickly filling out all of the details and passing it back to the doctor. “Very well, I’ll go get him.” The doctor said, exiting the room. He went over to his mother, hugging her tightly.

“Mum, I was so worried. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks babe. I’ll be better after the medicine though.” She replied. Eggsy hugged her for a little while more, standing up when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Michelle said. Eggsy’s eyes widened as Harry leaned against the doorframe, smiling at him.

“Harry, what are you doin’ here? I thought you were in Manchester?”

“You wanted to talk to the head of the research team. Here I am. Well, I’m not really a researcher, but I did want to surprise you and that was the first excuse that came into my head.” Harry flashed him a smile. Eggsy froze for a second before running over to Harry and wrapping his arms around the older man tightly. They stood like that for about five minutes until Eggsy pulled away, looking up at Harry.

“I thought you was a tailor? How did you get the meds if you ain’t a researcher?”

“Ah, yes. Would you mind if we had a chat… maybe in the bathroom?” Harry gestured towards the ensuite bathroom. Eggsy nodded, following after Harry and shutting the door behind him.

“Harry, what’s goin’ on? Are you a bloody tailor or not?”

“I am. After the war, most of the lords and royals lost their heirs, which meant a lot of money going uninherited. They provided, and continue to provide money to Kingsman for our other venture, a spy agency, operating at the highest level of discretion.  Please, Eggsy, you mustn’t be mad that I didn’t tell you; it would have put my job at risk had anyone found out I told you.”

Eggsy stayed silent for a moment, fiddling with the hem of his shirt before finally looking up at Harry.

“So, you’re a spy? Like, a proper kick ass secret service spy?”

“Yes. Now, I’d rather not talk about it when we’re in such close proximity to other people, but for now, I do have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah, ‘cause this day ain’t had enough surprises.” Eggsy rolled his eyes fondly, following Harry out of the bathroom, ignoring the confused look he got from Michelle. He watched curiously as Harry stuck his hand outside the door. He brought his hand back to his side, smiling at the person attached to it.

“Daisy!” Eggsy dropped down immediately, hugging the small girl and holding her close. Daisy ran over to their mother once Eggsy let go of her, climbing up next to her and resting her head on her mother’s pillow. “Harry, how did-”

Harry cut him off. “She was at the Manchester child service offices. A –” Harry paused for a moment, looking warily at Michelle and Daisy. “A work colleague had enough pull to get her back for me.”

“But I thought you was in Manchester for a family emergency?”

Harry nodded. “I was. It was an emergency, and if Daisy’s your sister, then she’s family to me.”

“Wha -”

Harry cut him off. “Eggsy, I adore you more than I can possibly say. You do everything you can for others, even if the consequences backfire on you. You are such an incredibly caring man, and I truly can’t get enough of you. I hope you stay that way forever, and that I’m there by your side the whole time.” Eggsy gasped as Harry got down on one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket and opening it in his palm. “I love you more than life itself, Eggsy, and I want to have my own little family with you one day. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Harry, I’ll bloody marry you!” Eggsy dropped to his knees, kissing Harry hard on the mouth. He felt tears begin to fall as Harry embraced him, pulling him close. They kissed for who knows how long, separating when a noise from the other side of the room distracted them. Eggsy looked over to see his mother crying, giving him a wavering smile. He took Harry’s hand as he walked over to the bed, immediately being trapped in a hug by his mother.

“I’m so happy for you, Eggsy.” She pulled away, looking at Harry and holding her arm out. Harry hugged her as well, smiling as Eggsy turned it into a group hug. “You too, Harry. You’ve made my Eggsy so happy.” Michelle said. Harry pulled back, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist.

“Not as happy as he’s made me.”

Harry leaned down, kissing the light locks of hair softly. Eggsy leaned into the touch, sighing happily. They both eventually got hugged by Daisy, who already seemed to be planning their wedding. “You have to have lots of flowers. And you can have a dolphin. And some fairies. And the dresses have to be pink!”

“Neither of us are going to wear a dress, Dais.” Eggsy said to her.

“Oh. Well _my_ dress is going to be pink.” She said adamantly.

“Whatever you want.” Harry assured her. “I’ll make sure you have the most beautiful pink dress in the world.”

Harry and Eggsy hugged Michelle as visiting hours finished, thanking her.

Daisy launched herself off the bed, clinging to Eggsy’s torso like a tiny, blonde monkey. “Eggsy, can you make dinner when we get home? I’m hungry.”

Eggsy went to reply but was cut off by his mother before he even started talking. “Daisy, I think you should stay here tonight. Let Harry and Eggsy have a night alone.”

“Okay, but I’m still hungry.” Daisy shrugged, flopping back on the bed. Harry and Eggsy said goodbye to Daisy as well before heading back to Harry’s house, barely making it through the front door before Eggsy began to cry. Harry kicked the door shut before pulling Eggsy into a tight hug. The shorter man hugged him back, resting his head on top of Harry’s shoulder as he continued to cry.

“No, Eggsy, don’t cry.” Harry said, pulling back to look at the brunette. He reached up to wipe away Eggsy’s tears before leaning down and kissing him slowly. Eggsy gazed at Harry when they parted for air, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Please, Eggsy. Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry. I jus’ can’t believe it.” Eggsy hiccupped, tears running down his face. He began to laugh, holding his hands over his mouth as he tried to contain his emotions. “You make me so happy Harry. So happy. I just – I just love ya so much.” Eggsy hiccupped again. “So much, Harry. I’m so happy ya picked me.”

“I wouldn’t have picked anyone else. I love you. You’re the only one I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy i know it was a bit rushed but i wanted to give you guys something and its almost midnight so don't @ me
> 
> i was very much considering finishing the story here, but i've decided i'll have one more chapter to round things off a bit... BUT ALAS, THERE'S MORE! I'm going to continue with this verse, just in shorter stories (which i will put in a series ofc) as i didn't want the story to drag on too much within the one fic. I've already started writing a few of the stories (the wedding, eggsy grilling harry about being a spy, cute domestic shit, etc...), so stay tuned buddies xoxo
> 
> also if anyone has any clue as to what i should call the series let me know bc i'm stumped for ideas


End file.
